Plus tout seul au monde
by Red-hair1990
Summary: Harry as maintenant 17 ans, Sirius est mort ainsi que Voldemort et il est majeur. Quelqu'un lui fera t'il prendre conscience qu'il n'est pas seul au monde ? relations croisées, HPHG, DMOC
1. Qu’estce que ça fait de ne plus être se

Salut à tous,

C'est ma première fic publiée, dont voilà le premier chapitre, oubliais pas de reviewer, dsl mais vous devrais attendre deux longues semaines pour les prochaines fics et prochain chapitre vacances en famille oblige !

Bonne lecture

Red-hair 1990

Chapitre 1 : Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus être seul au monde ?

Cela faisait près d'un mois que Harry était revenu à Privet Drive, il ne supportait déjà plus les Dursley, il leur avait annoncé au début des vacances qu'à partir de la date de son anniversaire il aurait le droit de faire de la magie comme bon lui semblera car il serais majeur aux yeux du monde sorcier et il avait l'impression qu'ils souhaitaient en profiter pour le dégoûter de la vie. Toutefois, son anniversaire approchait et il en était plus qu'heureux car il allait pouvoir quitter les Dursley !

Il était à présent deux heure du matin, Harry avait dix-sept ans depuis deux heure et ne s'en était pas rendu compte car il finissait un devoir de potion. Il regarda son réveil quand un hibou moyen duc vint frapper à con carreau, il lui ouvrit, le hibou déposa une lettre sur le bureau de Harry et reparti par la fenêtre, Harry sourit, il était majeur ! La lettre était de Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi car tu deviens adulte aux yeux de la communauté magique. Bien que tes exploits de juin dernier nous l'ai déjà démontrer ! C'est pourquoi l'ordre a décidé de te laisser partir de chez ton oncle et ta tante. Sirius aurait aimé que tu vienne habiter au Square Grimmaurd, donc si tu le veux, dès la semaine prochaine, tu pourra rejoindre l'ordre et le Square. Molly Weasley a fait de gros effort et la maison est habitable désormais, Mrs Black a été décrochée et Kreattur s'est envolé avec le dernier membre de la famille qu'il servait. Je te demande d'attendre encore une semaine pour que tu puisse profiter un peu de ta liberté magique, mais ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter ! Je t'ai inscrit au passage du brevet de transplanage, tu iras dès la mi-août pour que tu puisse être en possession de ton brevet à ton entrée en septième année à Poudlard, et cela m'ennuierait qu'on te prive de ta baguette avant ça ! _

_J'ai demandé à ce que l'on ne t'envoie pas tes cadeaux d'anniversaire par hiboux mais d'attendre que tu sois de retour à l'ordre, j'espère que tu comprendra cette initiative._

_Je te demanderai aussi de rassembler TOUTES tes affaires pour lundi prochain à 15h, trois membres de l'ordre viendrons te chercher et vous partirez grâce à un portoloin que j'ai fait activer._

_Dumbledore._

Harry fut submergé de joie ! Il allait quitter les Dursley. Il décida de commencer un autre devoir pour se calmer un peu et éviter de réveiller les Dursley, ce fut la métamorphose, il se plongea dans ses livres et décida d'aller se coucher quelques heures plus tard. La tante Pétunia vint le sortir de son lit aux environ de dix heure, il avait peu dormi, mais il était de bonne humeur. Il descendit à la cuisine et s'installa à table, la tante Pétunia arriva avec des œufs et du bacon, les régimes pour Dudley avaient été abandonnés car il ne marchait pas et Dudley était toujours aussi gros. Harry ne pus s'empêcher de sourire ce matin-là tellement il était heureux et l'oncle Vernon le lui reprocha :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a à sourire comme ça lui ?

Je ne sais pas, il était comme ça au réveil ce matin ! expliqua la tante Pétunia, Harry pris alors la parole.

C'est parce que cette nuit j'ai reçu une lettre qui me prévient que je part définitivement d'ici la semaine prochaine ! Et de plus, aujourd'hui je suis majeur pour mon monde.

Et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela change ? questionna l'oncle Vernon.

Tout ! s'exclama Harry. Car depuis minuit je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs comme bon me semble ! »

Les Dursley sursautèrent quand il sortit sa baguette magique mais il transforma simplement son verre de jus d'orange en du jus de citrouille, il y eut un soupir de soulagement chez les trois membres de la famille quand Harry rangea sa baguette et se leva. Il remonta dans sa chambre en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre de Dumbledore. Il griffonna un bref message pour expliquer à quel point il était pressé de retourner à l'ordre. Il rédigea aussi un petit mot pour Hermione et un pour Ron. Harry savait que son anniversaire ne serait fêté que quand il aurait rejoins l'ordre, il prit donc son mal en patience et se replongea dans ses devoirs.

Harry s'amusa un peu à terroriser les Dursley pendant la semaine qui lui restait mais il restait raisonnable. Le week-end arriva enfin, Harry s'entraîna à faire et défaire ses malles grâce au sort que Thonks lui avait appris lors de l'été avant sa cinquième année. Il s'entraînait pour que ses vêtements se plient et se rangent tranquillement il réussi convenablement le dimanche soir, ses affaires tenaient tout juste, il eu à faire quelques sort de réduction mais dans l'ensemble tout rentrait dans toute sa place. Il eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il traîna dans son lit assez longtemps, la tante Pétunia n'était pas venu le réveiller et se réveilla pour le déjeuner. Il descendit et se mit à table, les Dursley le regardèrent de travers, il n'était pas très bien réveillé. Il retourna dans sa chambre après le déjeuner et rassembla les dernières chose qu'il avait pus oublier, à 15 heure précise on sonna à la porte, les Dursley allèrent ouvrir, Thonks, Rémus, et Rogue entrèrent dans la maison et Thonks monta en direction de la chambre de Harry, celui-ci sortait en faisant léviter sa malle derrière lui.

« Salut Harry !

Hey Thonks ! Ca va ?

Bien et toi tu dois être content de quitter tes moldus !

C'est clair. Je ne veux pas rester une heure de plus dans cette maison ! »

Ils descendirent tous les deux, Harry serra Rémus dans ses bras, et tendit sa main vers Rogue pour qu'il la serre, ce qu'il fit, tout deux à contre cœur. Harry adressa un bref adieu aux Dursley et suivi les trois membres de l'ordre au dehors, ils marchèrent un long moment en silence jusqu'à arriver dans un coin assez reculé pour pouvoir activer le portoloin que Thonks avait pris dans son sac. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd quelques instants plus tard, le dîner allait commencer donc la cuisine était pleine. Harry se précipita vers Ron et Hermione pour les prendre dans ses bras. Mrs Weasley arriva bientôt et le pris dans ses bras en l'étouffant. Tout les membres de l'ordre vinrent le saluer, et enfin une superbe jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus arriva, elle était vêtue à la moldue mais cela lui allait à ravire, il lui tendit la main mais elle le pris dans ses bras, Harry se demandait qui étais-ce. Il sentit la jeune fille se ressaisir et s'éloigner. Elle lui tendit la main en se présentant :

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Hécate Lily Potter. Je suis désolée de ce que j'ai fait, mais j'avais tellement hâte de rencontrer mon grand frère de 6 minutes »

Harry était bouche-bée, qu'avait-elle dit ? Qu'elle était sa sœur ? Sa sœur jumelle ? Il se rendit soudain compte que tout le monde les regardais et que la jeune fille avait toujours la main tendue vers lui, il la saisi et répondit un vague

« Salut »

Auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Elle savait que ça lui faisait un choc, comme cela avait fait avec tout les gens qu'elle avait rencontré dans cette maison, mais cela devait lui faire encore plus bizarre à lui, car elle était sa sœur. Personne n'avait été au courant de son existence, même pas Dumbledore, jusqu'à fin juin, et depuis elle était revenue en Angleterre.

Ses parents avait connaissance du souhait de Voldemort de les exterminer, ils avait donc mis au courrant une seule personne, Aglaé, la marraine d'Hécate, et elle avait été gardienne du secret. A sa naissance, Harry et Hécate avait passé quelques mois ensemble, mais la menace de Voldemort était de plus en plus présente, et les Potter avait du faire un choix, Aglaé avait donc emporté Hécate en France avec elle, et elle l'avait élevée en ne lui cachant rien de sa réelle existence, toutefois pour sa sécurité elle portait le nom de sa marraine en public.

Le repas avait commencé, Hécate parlait avec Hermione, elle paraissait bien s'entendre d'après Harry qui était entre Hermione et Ron, il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées et regardait son assiette de pomme de terre d'un air confus. Au bout d'un moment il sentit un regard sur lui et leva les yeux pour voir qu'Hécate le fixait, cette dernière demanda à Hermione si elles pouvaient échanger de place. Hermione sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire et échangèrent donc leur place pour qu'Hécate se retrouve à côté de son frère. Elle commença la discussion :

« Alors tu a enfin quitté notre chère tante ?

Eu oui, mais comment est-tu au courrant ?

Ma marraine, Aglaé, m'a raconté, elle ne perdait jamais ta trace, elle me disait que tu étais chez la sœur de notre mère, que cette sœur détestait les sorciers. Et donc je m'imaginais un peu le calvaire que tu devais endurer.

Je ne te le fais pas dire, et surtout tu n'a jamais vu mon cousin Dudley, plus large que haut, brut épaisse mais trouillard comme c'est pas permis !

Je peux juste te rappeler que c'est mon cousin aussi, rectifia-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Oui, excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude, de …

D'avoir une sœur ?

Voilà ! Mais comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas su plus tôt que j'avais une sœur ?

Tout simplement parce que personne ne le savais ! » intervint Hermione elle fut remercier du regard par Hécate qui en avait assez de raconter son histoire.

Hermione raconta donc l'histoire d'Hécate, et même sa scolarité à Beaux-Bâtons, en bref tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Comment elle avait fini ses études avec un an d'avances ayant des « capacités » supplémentaires et elle avait donc put être transféré à Poudlard. Hermione évita d'étaler sa capacité de speedcat, Hécate appréciait beaucoup Hermione, elles avaient les mêmes goût, les mêmes passions…

Le dîner se termina par un gâteau couvert de bougies pour Harry, et il reçu ses cadeaux, Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur les enchantements utiles aux adolescents, Ron des miniatures de balais de Quidditch qui volaient toute seules, la famille Weasley lui avait offert des bonbons pour tenir toute l'année, Hécate lui offrit un arbre généalogique de la famille Potter depuis le siècle passé, elle lui raconta qu'elle l'avait fait elle même, qu'elle l'avait commencé plusieurs années auparavant en faisant des recherches dans tous les ministères possibles pour retrouver des traces de ses ancêtres. Harry retint ses larmes en regardant l'arbre, chaque personne était représentée avec un photo animée, son nom et ses dates de naissance et de mort, si elles avait lieu. Quand on la touchait le nom et la photo du parrain de la personne s'affichait ainsi que ses dates. Harry se rendit compte du travail effectué, et se rendit compte aussi que la seule personne de sa famille qui lui restait était sa sœur, et Harry eu encore plus de mal à retenir ses larmes en voyant qu'en touchant sa photo, celle de Sirius apparaissait, c'était une photo de sa jeunesse, celles où il était le plus heureux et en forme. Quand Harry ne pus retenir ses larmes, il sortit en courrant de la cuisine, Hécate questionna l'assemblée du regard en se demandant à elle-même si son cadeau était quelque chose de mal. Hermione lui chuchota alors à l'oreille qu'il était parti parce qu'il ne supportait plus que quiconque le voie pleurer. Hécate ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pleurait, mais puisqu'elle partageait sa chambre avec lui elle pourrait le questionner plus tard, elle décida tout de même de le laisser un peu seul et rejoignit Ginny et Hermione dans leur chambre. Ron avait eu la même idée qu'elle. Ron dormait avec Harry et Hécate, à la demande de celle-ci. Toutefois la chambre était un peu divisée, pour que les garçons ne la dérange pas trop, elle devait préserver ses humeurs si elle ne voulait pas se transformer.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était seul dans la grande chambre, mais elle avait bien changé, elle était plus accueillante, les rideaux et les murs étaient propres, les meubles cirés. Il s'étonna de voir un troisième lit, les photos sur la table de chevet lui indiquèrent qu'il appartenait à Hécate. Il y avait la photo d'une famille, Harry reconnu la sienne, son père, sa mère, lui et il remarqua qu'Hécate n'était pas toujours présente, selon la manière dont on voyait la photo. Il y avait une seconde photo de famille, mais là il ne reconnaissait qu'Hécate, elle avait environ dix ans, les deux autres personnes étaient inconnues de Harry mais semblaient heureuses. La dernière photo avait du être prise plus récemment, on voyait seulement Hécate, elle paraissait triste, elle était tout en noir. Il remarqua ensuite que les murs de la chambre étaient couverts dans partie attribuée à Hécate, il reconnu une glace à l'ennemi, et divers objet de protection de défenses et même d'attaque puisqu'il y avait une arbalète chargée et un carquois rempli de flèche. Les murs étaient aussi parsemés de photos de félins ainsi que des caractéristiques, les photos étais sûrement de spécimens captifs car ils étaient à chaque fois en intérieur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de la jeune fille, cela ne lui appris pas grand chose car il était très ordonné et rien ne restait sur le bureau mis à part un parchemin vierge et quelques plumes et encrier. Il fini le tour du quart de pièce par la bibliothèque, elle était pleine, et Hécate avait même rajouter des étagères vu la grandeur de celle de Ron et la sienne. La bibliothèque de sa sœur contenait tous les livres scolaire qu'elle avait pus avoir les six années précédentes, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de matières différentes et la suspecta d'avoir fait comme Hermione en troisième année, mais pendant plus de temps. Il y avait aussi des livres sur les félins, et différent grimoire de magie avancées ainsi que sur les pouvoirs spéciaux sorciers, héréditaire ou non et encore d'autre sur des capacités extraordinaires.

Harry se posait trop de question au point d'en avoir mal à la tête, il décida donc de retourner vers son lit où ses affaires étaient, il avait une armoire une bibliothèque et un bureau de disponible comme pour ses deux compagnons de chambre. Il rangea tous ses livres scolaires dans la bibliothèque, répartit ses différentes affaires et rangea ses vêtements. Et pris le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert. Les sorts contenus convenaient aux garçons de son âge, certain étaient plus gênant que d'autres (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;-)), il en retint certains le soir même. Puis il se déshabilla et se coucha, il réalisa quelque chose en se mettant sur le coté, en apercevant les affaires d'Hécate, et en repensant à son cadeau, et se rendit compte que si il voulait préserver sa famille il devrai protéger sa petite-sœur coûte que coûte contre les Mangemorts qui rôdaient toujours malgré le fait que leur maître ne soit définitivement plus, car Harry, à présent, n'étais plus tout seul !

Bon voilà en espérant que ça vous a plu ! Promis publication d'un nouveau chapitre dès ma rentrée de vacances et grâce aux merveilles de technologie je pourrais l'écrire pendant mon voyage, vive les pc portable

_Review !_


	2. Des capacités surprenantes

**Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Sajuuk **: Vilà, pari tenu je crois… tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire lol (mm si T pas obligé !). Heureuse que ma fic te plaise.

**Dablju **: Je crois que c'est bon, mais suis pas sur, suis débutante sur ce site, mais je crois avoir trouvé… Ais-je fais assez vite ?

**Alyssa222 **: Merci pour la review, je crois que c'est bon là, mais j'ai posté le premier chapitre en vitesse avan de partir et j'avais pas eu le temps de visiter toutes les fonctions…

* * *

Salut,

Comme promis voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction « Plus tout seul ». Je profite de mes vacances pour continuer à écrire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture, oubliez pas les review.

Red-hair 1990

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Des capacités surprenantes. 

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain, il avait fait des rêves bizarres durant la nuit et il lui était impossible de se les rappeler, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils concernaient ses parents et Hécate. Hécate ? Il mit quelques instants à se rappeler que le veille il avait fait la connaissance de sa sœur, seul membre vivant de sa famille qui lui restait. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, étant éblouis par le soleil d'été déjà levé. Il s'assit sur son lit pour se réveiller un peu, c'est alors qu'il remarqua un rideau au milieu de la pièce il séparait la partie des garçons de celle où se trouvait Hécate, cela lui posa question mais son esprit était encore trop endormi pour réfléchir. Ron était encore dans son lit et dormait profondément, Harry décida de descendre dans la cuisine, seul Mrs Weasley était éveillée et prenait son petit-déjeuner.

« Tiens Harry ? Que fait tu réveillé de si bonne heure ?

-Je me suis couché tôt hier soir donc je pense que je me réveille plus tôt à cause de cela

-Assied toi je vais te préparer un petit-déjeuner. »

Harry obéit et se mit à table. D'un coup de baguette de Mrs Weasley la table se dressa seule, Mrs Weasley mit des casseroles et des poêles sur la cuisinière et y jeta différents ingrédients. Harry commença à manger quelques instants plus tard. Hécate se leva bientôt et se mit aux côtés de son frère.

« Bonjour ! lança-t-elle après s'être installée.

-Bonjour, répondit Harry d'une voix morne.

-En France, pour se dire bonjour, on se fait la bise, signala-t-elle d'un air amusé.

Elle se pencha sur son frère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue cela sembla le réveiller un peu. Elle continua à parler :

-Alors mes affaires t'on plut ?

-Pardon ? questionna Harry.

-Je sais qu'hier tu à regarder dans mes affaires, elle répondit au regard surpris de Harry avec un certain embarra, j'ai, disons, quelques facultés héritées de maman, il écarquilla les yeux elle soupira et repris. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un speedcat, c'est-à-dire que j'ai la faculté de me transformer en différentes races de félins, notamment ceux dont tu as vu les photos sur mes murs, mais d'autres encore et cela ce fait selon mes humeurs, et j'ai un caractère assez enflammés ; donc une colère peut me faire me transformer en un prédateur avide de tuer. Ca peux être très dangereux, pas pour moi car je ne peux pas me faire de mal, mais pour les autres. Je crains un peu ma nouvelle rentrée pour cela.

-Tu fais bien, un certain Drago Malefoy te donnera sûrement du fil à retordre.

-Hermione m'a parlé de lui, c'est un sang-pur idiot à ce qu'il paraît, elle pris un air songeur et trouva un subit intérêt à son bol de porridge.

-Hécate, je peux te poser une question ? elle le regarda et hocha la tête. Hier en regardant un peu tes affaires j'ai vu les photos que tu as mises sur ta table de chevet, et il y a un homme que je ne connais pas, et je voudrais savoir qui c'est, ses yeux s'assombrirent, mais si tu ne veux pas…

-Non ce n'est pas ça, l'homme que tu as vu est mon père adoptif, il ne m'a pas donné son nom, car le substitut de O'Flaherty me suffit, il s'appelait François et il a été un vrai père pour moi, c'était le mari d'Aglaé.

-Je suis désolé de devoir te faire rappeler ça.

-Ouais je sais que ça à été difficile pour toi quand ton parrain est mort, je revis un peu ce que tu as vécu. »

Il finirent tous deux de déjeuner en silence ils furent rejoins par le reste de la famille Weasley et Hermione, qui ravivèrent la conversation. Aux environs de midi, des hiboux apportèrent les lettres des jeunes qui rentraient à Poudlard. Hermione fut nommée préfète en chef et Ginny la remplaçait au poste de préfète. Mrs Weasley eu la même réaction que lors de la nomination de Ron, elle prit Ginny dans ses bras en la serrant à l'étouffement et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait pour la féliciter, la réponse de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre et elle demanda un hibou si sa mère était d'accord. Harry eu la surprise de se voir attribuer la fonction de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et sa première tache serait d'établir une liste des élèves qui ferait partie de l'équipe et organiser des sélections pour les postes vacants. L'après-midi même, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hécate accompagnés par Mrs Weasley se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils se rendirent dans les différentes boutiques pour acheter les fournitures nécessaires à la nouvelle année qui allait commencer. Ils se rendirent enfin à l'animalerie magique pour acheter un hibou à Ginny, la jeune fille choisis un beau hibou commun, qu'elle nomma Papyrus. En retournant vers le chaudron baveur pour attendre Mrs Weasley qui avait quelque chose à prendre dans une boutique, ils rencontrèrent quelques Serpentards en uniforme. Malefoy les bloqua dans la cour.

« La sang-de-bourbe, la belette, le balafré, la rouquine et… » il regarda intensément Hécate et fronça les sourcils mais ne posa aucune question en constatant que la jeune fille était très bien habillée et plutôt jolie ne voulant pas l'insulter en espérant qu'il pourrait bientôt l'avoir dans son lit.

« Quoi Malefoy ? Tu voudrais qu'on fasse rentrer ton père chez toi ? Ton idole te manque ? lança Harry d'un ton acerbe en rappelant que le père de Drago s'était fait arrêter durant l'été.

-Ferme là Potter ou …

-Ou quoi ? intervint Hécate commençant à se mettre en colère. Que ferais-tu à Harry ?

-Qui t'es toi pour parler ainsi à un Malefoy ?

-O'Flaherty ça te dit quelque chose ? Ou est-ce que le nom d'une famille plus pure que la tienne t'es inconnu ?

-Hécate ? » chuchota Harry à l'oreille d'Hécate qui était à ses côtés, il voulait faire revenir sa sœur à la réalité car elle commençait à se transformer, des griffes avaient remplacées ses ongles manucurer, ses canines s'étaient allongées et ses pupilles s'étaient anormalement dilatées. Drago était doublement pétrifié, il avait entendu parler des O'Flaherty comme une grande famille de sorcier dont l'ascendance remontait bien plus loin que celle des Malefoy, mais sans avoir la pression que les Malefoy s'infligeait pour garder le nom de la famille pur, le but était de perpétrer le nom chez les sorciers quelque soit le rang. Le père de Drago parlait souvent de cette famille comme les sang pur les plus bons et intègre, aucune trace de Mangemort n'était dans leur lignée. Le jeune Malefoy était aussi pétrifié par l'aspect de la jeune fille, elle avait commencé à se transformer en animal, serait-elle un animagus pas encore contrôlé ? Il fut ranimé par la vue de Potter en train de chuchoter des choses à l'oreille de la si jolie jeune fille, il conclut que le balafré et elle devait sortir ensemble ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il en profita pour s'éclipser avec ses amis, ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi Drago n'avait pas répondu à cette fille, le nom de O'Flaherty était assez inconnu chez les sangs moins pur.

Harry continua de chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille d'Hécate jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit totalement redevenue normale. Ils furent rejoins par Mrs Weasley quelques instants plus tard et rentrèrent au square Grimmaurd.

Le reste du mois d'août passa à la fois vite et lentement. Ginny envoyait Papyrus aux quatre coins d'Angleterre pour présenter son hibou à ses amies. Hécate et Harry passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, le matin et le soir essentiellement pour se raconter leur vie, bien qu'Hécate sache à peu près tout de ce qui s'était passé dans celle de Harry, ils développèrent alors une grande complicité. Hermione et Ron n'entendaient pas grand choses des conversations qu'avaient les deux jumeaux mais ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, quand les deux Potter n'étaient pas au ministère pour passer leur brevet de transplanage, qu'ils eurent tous les deux avec succès, Hermione l'avait déjà depuis Noël mais s'en servait peu. La dernière semaine d'août fut surchargée car ils devaient ranger leurs affaires, ce qui n'était qu'un recommencement pour Harry. Toutefois, Harry, Ron et Hermione pouvaient prendre moins d'affaires comme ils revenaient pour les fêtes, ayant tous 17 ans ou plus (Hermione prends 18 ans en septembre) à ces moments ils avaient autorisations de le passer tous les quatre au Square sans aucun adultes. Ginny n'était pas conviée, et elle resterait à Poudlard ou partirait avec ses parents s'ils allaient en voyage, elle était un peu déçue mais les quatre jeunes septièmes années voulait rester ensemble et compter bien ne rester que quatre. Hécate stressait et ne se contrôlait plus beaucoup, elle arrivait à se reprendre avant d'achever ses transformations, mais cela lui arrivait plusieurs fois par jour, le pire fut la veille du 1er septembre, les poils étaient presque apparus. Mais le lendemain matin, son calme était imperturbable.

La maison se réveilla aux environs de huit heure, les bagages étaient prêts et les étudiants purent prendre leur temps pour se préparer au départ. Ils sortirent aux environs de dix heure et se dirigèrent vers le métro avec leurs valises, les chouettes et hiboux avaient été priés de se diriger seuls vers Poudlard, ainsi les cages vident était plus simples à transporter. Ils eurent quelques regard en biais des moldus mais arrivèrent à King's Cross à onze heure et demi et passèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ qui était déjà bondée. Harry retrouva quelques Gryffondors et leur présenta Hécate en tant que nouvelle élève, ils furent surpris de la complicité entre Harry et la jeune fille et soupçonnèrent un peu plus que de l'amitié entre les deux jeunes gens. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Hécate montèrent dans le train, ils prirent un compartiment vide et s'installèrent. Harry raconta tout ce qu'il savait de Poudlard à Hécate, aidé par Hermione qui connaissait l'histoire de Poudlard par cœur. Luna Lovegood passa quelques instants dans leur compartiment mais elle fut rattrapée par Neville et ils partirent tous les deux vers un autre compartiment. Hermione partit vers le compartiment des préfets pour expliquer aux nouveaux nommés quel serrait leur rôle durant l'année et instaurer les tours de garde dans le train puis ensuite ceux dans les couloirs du château et elle emmena Ron en lui rappelant qu'il devait être là puisqu'il était préfet. Ils laissèrent Hécate et Harry mettre au point quelques détails pour expliquer leur complicité, et ils décidèrent que Harry aurait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore pendant les vacances pour accueillir Hécate et la guider sur le chemin de Traverse, l'accueillir chez lui puisqu'il habitait seul désormais et qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Ils descendirent du train et ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches que les sombrals menaient. Harry constata qu'Hécate ne les voyait pas. Après avoir caresser un peu les sombrals qui étaient attelés à sa calèche il rejoins sa sœur et ses amis, ainsi que Neville, Luna, et Seammus. Hécate poussa un soupir d'émerveillement quand elle vit Poudlard. Ils débarquèrent sur le perron de l'école et le professeur McGonagall demanda à Hécate de l'accompagner. Harry et les autres élèves se rendirent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à la grande table de Gryffondor en remarquant un dizaine de places libre. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tables, les Serpentards chuchotaient en le regardant, comme d'habitude, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle étaient plutôt calmes. Les professeurs commençaient à arriver, bientôt seuls Dumbledore et McGonagall manquaient. Le grand mage arriva par la porte de derrière la table des professeurs quelques instants plus tard. Puis le professeur McGonagall apparus dans les grandes portes, portant un trépied ainsi qu'un chapeau, elle était suivie par une quarantaine de nouveaux élèves de première année ainsi qu'Hécate serrant McGonagall comme un chien. Une fois que la petite troupe se soit rassemblée devant la table des professeurs, le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole :

« Chers élèves, tout d'abord je vous souhaite la bien venue, ensuite j'aimerai vous présenter Hécate O'Flaherty qui nous viens de beaux bâtons et qui entrera en septième année dans la maison qui lui sera attribuée. »

-Des chuchotements s'élevèrent des tables d'élèves.

« O'Flaherty ? Ce serait pas la cette famille … »

« Matte un peu comme elle est jolie !

-Clair ! Attention ma chérie me voilà. »

Le professeur McGonagall pria Hécate de s'asseoir sur le trépied quand le calme fut revenu et elle posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, après quelques instants durant lesquelles le choixpeau réfléchissait, puis le choixpeau s'époumona pour dire GRYFFONDOR. Des hurlements de joie d'élevèrent de la table des lions. Hécate se dirigea vers sa table d'un pas gai et décidé, arrivé près de ses amis elle serra quelques mains puis elle fut prise par les bras de son frère dans une douce étreinte, qu'elle lui rendit, quand il se séparèrent ils purent lire la surprise dans pas mal d'yeux.

Harry était fier de sa sœur, il n'avait pus s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte fraternelle, puis ils s'assirent et se reconcentrèrent sur le choixpeau qui remuait un peu pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il entonna sa chanson de début d'année.

Poudlard il y a bien longtemps fut fondé,  
Dans un coin d'Ecosse reculé,  
Pour qu'en son sein on soit protégé,  
Et que dans ses murs repose des secrets.  
Par quatre grands aux esprits variés,  
Et dont les avis divergés.

Godric voulut une école méritante  
Où chacun fasse selon ses attentes.  
A une maison il donna son nom,  
GRYFFONDOR au lion pour blason.

Le blaireau lui ressemblait,  
Cet animal timide mais obstiné,  
POUFSOUFFLE ainsi voulait  
Car elle ne croyait qu'en la qualité,  
Même si sans aptitudes on naissait.

Salazar n'acceptait que les descendants de sorciers,  
La sang pour lui primait,  
Quelque soit défauts ou qualités,  
Du moment que SERPENTARD préservait  
Sa pureté immaculée.

Le rapace précis, préférant la méthode,  
Bien que le travail ne soit pas suffisant,  
Parfois il faut abandonner la dogme,  
Et vivre à SERDAIGLE le moment présent.

Pour savoir de quelle maison vous êtes héritier,  
En couvre-chef vous me porterait,  
Jamais je n'ai défailli,  
Car chacun est toujours justement réparti.

A la fin de sa chanson le choixpeau fut ovationné par tout les élèves. McGonagall expliqua le principe de la répartition aux élèves de première année, puis elle appela le premier nom de la liste qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle et ainsi de suite. Gryffondor reçus une dizaine d'élève. Après la répartition Dumbledore se leva pour son discours de bienvenue.

« Chers élèves, anciens et nouveaux, bienvenue à Poudlard. Encore une nouvelle année qui commence dans notre chère école qu'est Poudlard. Comme d'habitude je rappelle que la forêt interdite l'est réellement. J'ajoute que Mr Rusard, notre concierge, à ajouter les articles vendus chez Weasley & co à la liste des objets interdits qui est consultable dans son bureau. Je suis aussi heureux de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, Morgan Striker, »

Le nouveau professeur se leva, c'était un bel homme d'un trentaine d'année, les cheveux bruns et aux yeux foncés qui eu un succès phénoménale auprès des jeunes fille de Poudlard, un fois le calme revenu Dumbledore continua à parler.

« Je souhaiterai vous présenter aussi vos nouveaux préfets-en-chefs, Miss Granger de Gryffondor » en la désignant du bras et Hermione se leva, elle fut applaudie par les élèves mise à part des Serpentards et les professeur avec une insistance chez certains garçon qui était en émerveillement auprès des nombreuses transformation de la jeune fille qui était devenue une belle jeune femme aux formes avantageuses. Dumbledore reprit :

« Mais pour le préfet en chef un changement de dernière minute viens d'être effectué avant le repas. Mr Malefoy de Serpentard devait être le préfet en chef », Malefoy se leva s'attendant à des applaudissement, mais il eu droit à des regards en coin il réalisa qu'on venait de lui retirer son poste Dumbledore ne s'était pas interrompu et poursuivit donc :

« Mais il a été décidé que pour le féliciter de ses exploits et du respect supplémentaire qu'il avait gagné en juin dernier, Mr Potter de Gryffondors serait préfet en chef si il le souhaite… Harry se leva un peu abasourdi mais acquiesça pour montrer son accord et se rassis. Bien, continua Dumbledore, votre préfet en chef de cette année sera donc Mr Potter de Gryffondor, Harry fut ovationné par les élèves et applaudit poliment par les professeur mais les serpentards le huèrent et Malefoy fusillait Harry du regard. Je voudrais ensuite annoncer, perpétua Dumbledore le calme revenu, que la saison de Quidditch commencera plus tard cette année en raison des nombreux changements dans les maisons, conséquences de la guerre. De nouveaux capitaines ont été nommés : Cho Chang pour Serdaigle, une jeune chinoise se leva et fut applaudie, Mr Finch-Fletchley pour Poufsouffle, un garçon se leva de la table concernée, Mr Malefoy pour Serpentard, Drago hésita un peu avant de lever mais le fit quand même et fut applaudi par sa table et majoritairement hué par les autres et il se rassit rapidement et Mr Potter pour Gryffondor, Harry fut ovationné avant même de s'être levé, même si les hurlements désapprobateur des serpentards se faisait entendre. Le premier trimestre, recommença Dumbledore, serra consacrer au recrutement et à la formation de nouveaux joueurs qui, si il n'y a pas d'autres choix, pourront être des première année, la foule fut abasourdie mais Dumbledore fit un peu déchanter ses élèves. Je rappelle que ce sera en cas d'absolu nécessaire, si personne ne convient dans les années supérieures. Je suis navré que mon discours ai été une fois de plus très long, aussi je le terminerai simplement par bon appétit ! »

A ces mots les tables se couvrirent de plats de viandes, de pomme de terre, tout le monde mangeait de bon appétit, quand Harry lança un regard sur la table de serpentards il remarquera que Malefoy fixait étrangement la table des Gryffondors, et plus précisément Hécate, Harry repris sa conversation avec ses amis sur la surprise de sa nomination par Dumbledore.

« Harry, tu devra faire preuve d'une grande organisation cette année pour vaquer à toutes tes responsabilité, assura Hermione

-Oui, mais vous allez m'aider bien sur ! répondit Harry

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

-Hermione, promet moi juste de lui laisser du temps libre pour moi… demanda Hécate assez fort pour que tout le monde autour d'elle entende. Harry l'attira plus près de lui et chuchota à son oreille.

-A quoi tu joues ? Je ne veux pas qu'on croie qu'on sorte ensemble, tu es ma sœur.

-Je m'amuse seulement, je crois avoir quelqu'un à rendre jaloux à une autre table.» répliqua t'elle assez bas pour que seul lui entende, elle eu pour réponse un regard en biais.

A la fin du repas, Ginny emmena les élèves de première année dans la tour de Gryffondors. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Hécate se rendirent dans les appartements des préfets-en-chefs pour finir la soirée. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il y avait tout d'abord une pièce commune circulaire avec de grandes baies vitrées qui faisait une vue superbe sur le lac et la forêt où régnait désormais la nuit. La salle commune était parfaite emplie de sofas poufs et autres sièges arrangés devant une immense cheminées qui ronronnait et lançait de magnifique flammes. Il y avait aussi deux tables de travail l'une en face de l'autre à proximité d'une immense bibliothèque suivant la courbe des hauts murs. Vers les baies vitrées se trouvait un escalier en colimaçon qui aboutissait sur trois portes l'une était une salle de bain et les deux autres les chambres. Après la visite des appartements, le quatuor se rendit dans la salle commune où ils s'installèrent confortablement, Hermione fit apparaître du thé et ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Harry prêta sa cape d'invisibilité à Ron et Hécate pour qu'ils puissent retourner à la tour, Hermione leur donna le mot de passe et ils partirent. Une heure plus tard, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la carte du maraudeur, Harry se coucha et s'endormit finalement.

* * *

Bien, un chapitre de terminé,

le prochain consistera au début des cours, le premiers pas d'Hécate à Poudlard, le traditionnel premier cours de Rogue avec les serpentards, des nouveaux sentiments pour Harry, Hermione, Drago (à votre avis pour qui ?). D'ailleurs en parlant de Drago, j'adore le sale coup que je lui ai fait, mais il serra mieux dans les prochains chapitre, promis ! Je trouve le personnage de Drago sympas mais le torturer j'adore aussi ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ma chanson du choixpeau (je suis pas sur que tout sois français, mais si non envoyez moi une petite review si y a des choses que vous comprenez pas je ferais des modifications si possible), le discours de Dumbledore je le voulais comme l'entendent les élèves de Poudlard long, compliqué et ennuyeux mais instructif, ai-je réussi ?  
Please des review !  
A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre  
Red-Hair 1990


	3. Premiers pas à Poudlard, et premiers RDV

**Disclaimer :**

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Mixou **: désolée de devoir te décevoir, mais se sont mes intentions, et je les mets en application dès ce chapitre. Je préfère Drago à Ron, pour moi ni l'un ni l'autre n'est méchant, et je trouve Drago plus intéressant. Encore désolée, j'espère que tu continuera tout de même à lire ma fic…

**Débi **: dsl si je fais une faute à ton pseudo, mais les accents s'affichent mal sur mon navigateur et affiche des symboles n'ayant aucun trait avec le symbole de départ. Encore désolée si c'est pas ce pseudo là… Merci pour la review

**Dablju** : Je sais, je sais… mais bon je fais ce que je peux. Mais tu vas avoir une surprise dans ce chapitre je pense.

Salut,

Comme promis voilà le troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction « Plus tout seul ». Je profite d'une faible vague d'inspiration pour continuer à écrire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture, oubliez pas les review.

Red-hair 1990

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas à Poudlard, et premiers rendez-vous.**

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé en trombe par sa sœur qui le secouait.

« Harry ! Bon sang réveille toi !

Encore 5 minutes Ron, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Je sais que je suis rousse mais j'ai plus de poitrine que Ron. Bouge toi ! lança-t-elle fortement en voyant qu'il se rendormait. T'as déjà rater le petit-déjeuner, tu vas pas rater le début des cours en plus. On commence par double cours de potion avec Serpentard.

Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant dans son lit.

Tu devrais voir ta tête frangin, tu fais peur. Allez prépare-toi, t'a 15 minutes. »

Hécate attendit son frère dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, il descendit quelques minutes plus tard, lunette sur le nez, cheveux en batailles et sac de cours sur l'épaule. Hécate annonça avec un léger soupir :

« Ba, vaut mieux tard que jamais ! T'a de la chance que la cloche n'ai pas encore sonnée, mais elle devrait plus tarder. Hermione et Ron sont déjà en bas et ils nous excuserons si on arrive en retard. »

Harry hocha la tête en la rejoignant et ils se mirent en route au pas de course pour arriver aux cachots où Rogue faisait ses cours. Ils se mirent aux bouts de la file aux moments où la porte s'ouvrait, ils s'installèrent avec Ron et Hermione. Rogue était déjà à son bureau, il leva à peine les yeux sur l'entrée des élèves et une fois que le silence se fut imposé il exposa le programme de l'année. A la fin de son exposé il prit un sourire machiavélique en annonçant :

« Cette année vous travaillerez par paire, j'ai fait les groupes au hasard, il annonça alors les groupes. Parkinson, Goyle ; Crabbe, Zabini ; … ; Potter, Granger ; Weasley, Bulstrode ; Malefoy, O'Flaherty. »

Harry et Hermione étant déjà côte à côte, ils ne changèrent pas de place. Hécate se leva pour donner sa place à Melicent Bulstrode et jarreter Pansy Parkinson de la place à côté de Malefoy. Harry fit un sourire compatissant à sa sœur qui lui répondit par un signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Les changements effectués il restait une heure de cours. Rogue en profita pour leur faire un petit examen sur ce qu'ils avaient retenus depuis leur première année. Hécate eu un sourire en coin quand Rogue afficha la liste des questions, 'apparemment, se dit Harry, elle connaît les potions aussi bien qu'Hermione.' Ils planchèrent durant le reste de l'heure, Hécate et Malefoy terminèrent les premiers. Il voulut engager la conversation avec la jeune fille :

« Alors, la nouvelle, on a réussi ?

Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi Malefoy, dit-elle sur un ton faussement méchant. Mais je trouve que c'était du gâteau, dit-elle en s'étirant.

Tout à l'air facile avec toi… elle le regarda avec étonnement. Tu arrive ici au bras du second mec le plus célèbre de l'école…

Second ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Tu crois peut-être être le premier ? Mais tu te prend pour qui Malefoy ? Tu es insignifiant ! Tu pense peut-être être le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus doué, mais si ça marche avec les gourdes de Serpentard ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas une cruche admirative. Et pour t'expliquer quelque chose, je ne sort pas avec Harry. »

A ce moment la cloche sonna, Hécate ayant rangé ses affaires pendant qu'elle parlait avec Malefoy se leva, rendit sa feuille à Rogue et sortit, laissant un Malefoy collé sur sa chaise tellement il était ébahit par le cran de cette fille. Aucune ne lui avait parlé comme ça jusque là, en général elles étaient à ses pieds et le suppliait quasiment de sortir avec lui, sachant très bien que se serait pour une nuit. Et elle, elle avait réussi à le remettre à sa place, il la regarda partir avec un air rêveur quand Parkinson vint troubler son songe :

« Alors Dragounet, on pense à moi ?

Lâche moi Pansy. Je sais très bien que nos pères voulaient que je t'épouse, le problème, c'est que je refuse !

Il faudra présenter une fille mieux que moi à ta mère ! Qui aurait une ascendance plus pure que moi ?

J'ai mon idée… »

Et il s'en alla, après avoir ramasser ses affaires et déposer ses affaires sur le bureau de Rogue.

Hécate attendait dans le couloir que ses amis songent enfin à sortir du cours :

« Vous vouliez peut-être un cours supplémentaire ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement quand ils sortirent enfin.

Tu n'aurais pas parler avec Malefoy, tu aurais remarqué que nous n'avions pas fini nos devoirs et pas rangé nos affaires ! répondit Ron assez rageusement. D'ailleurs de quoi vous parliez ?

Pas tes affaires, marmonna-t-elle en partant, constatant qu'ils ne la suivaient pas elle se retourna excédée. Vous venez ou pas ? »

Ils la suivirent finalement et se retrouvèrent au cours d'enchantement, commun avec les Serdaigles. A la fin du cours ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour manger.

Arrivés à la fin de la journée après le dîner, le quatuor était éreinté. Les professeur de la journée ne les avaient pas épargnés, chacun leur avait donné un devoir. Ron et Hécate s'apprêtaient à suivre Harry et Hermione dans leurs appartements. Quand, une fois que Hermione eu passé le portrait qui gardait l'entrée, Harry se retourna :

« Ca vous dérangeraient de …commença Harry.

De quoi ? demanda Hécate sachant déjà très bien ce que son frère allait lui demander. De retourner à la salle commune pour te laisser seul avec Hermione ? Harry était bluffé par sa sœur mais acquiesça, elle regarda Ron et reprit. Moi je n'y vois aucune objection.

Moi non plus, continua Ron.

Amuse toi bien frérot ! » dit Hécate avant d'embrasser Harry sur la joue et de partir suivie de Ron.

Quand Harry revint dans la salle commune des préfets, Hermione était à un des bureau près de la bibliothèque et planchait déjà sur un devoir, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

« Ils sont partis ?

Oui ».

Il s'approcha d'elle, écarta ses cheveux et l'embrassa dans le cou pendant qu'elle se remettait à son devoir.

« T'aurais pas plutôt envie de travailler ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Harry n'avait pas cesser de l'embrasser, chacun de ses baisers se faisant plus sulfureux.

La seule chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment, susurra-t-il à son oreille, c'est toi.

Tu me promets de travailler après ? marchanda-t-elle après s'être retournée pour lui faire face.

Ca va être dur de rattraper tout un été et travailler après… avoua-t-il alors qu'elle se levait.

Harry, tu es incorrigible, dit-elle tendrement en le prenant dans ses bras.

Je sais, je suis un vilain garçon capricieux. »

Ils se mirent à rire alors qu'il la soulevait pour la prendre dans ses bras et la conduire dans sa chambre. Deux heures plus tard ils étaient enlacés dans le lit de Harry :

« Harry ?

Oui, Hermi ?

T'en as pas assez de te cacher ? Après tout, on est majeur, dans la même maison, et je crois que tout le monde et surtout ta sœur se doute de quelque chose.

Ouais, je sais, pour Hécate elle a deviné. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, héritage de famille et secret. Sinon, on pourrait, peut-être le montrer, demain… »

Il sentit Hermione acquiescer contre son torse, puis plus rien elle s'était endormie.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Hécate se sentait chez elle à Poudlard. Elle ne prenait part à aucun clan, même si elle passer la majorité de son temps avec Ron, son frère et Hermione, qui avait enfin officialisé leur relation. Elle ne prenait pas part aux rivalités entre maisons, elle restait une bonne élève assez pour satisfaire les professeur, sans dépasser Hermione et sans se faire envier ou haïr par les autres élèves.

Elle recevait fréquemment du courrier de sa marraine et d'un admirateur secret dont elle connaissait l'identité. 'La quasi-omniscience à du bon' se dit-elle ce matin-là en recevant, dès le saut du lit, le hibou qu'elle recevait tous les matins, c'était une petite chouette rousse et qui appartenait à un certain chevalier. Elle prit délicatement la lettre que lui apportait la chouette et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour la lire :

'Cher Ange,

Depuis quand sais tu mon nom ? Et puisque je suis démasqué, un rendez-vous ça te tente ? Ce soir, minuit à la tour d'Astronomie.

Répond-moi cher Ange. Je ne peux pas supporter de délais, je veux te voir une fois de plus près de moi !

Ton chevalier blanc qui à terrasser le dragon qui vivait en lui pour toi et qui t'aime plus que tout.

P.S. : Tu pourrais éviter d'embrasser Potter le matin ?'

Hécate secoua la tête sur son lit, il était pathétique mais tellement mignon. Elle prit sa plume et son encrier ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge. Elle s'apprêtait à écrire quand elle se tourna vers Lavande pour lui lançait:

« Lavande donne moi mes lettres je vais les ranger, j'espère qu'elles t'ont plues… »

Lavande vira façon pivoine, elle déposa les lettres sur le lit d'Hécate et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Hécate se concentra et se mit à écrire.

'Cher chevalier,

Je connais ton nom depuis la première lettre, intuition féminine… Comment pourrais-je refuser un tel rendez-vous, vu le temps depuis lequel je l'attends ? Juste quelques détails à régler, ce qui sera fait dans la journée.

Non je n'arrêterai pas d'embrasser Harry car c'est quelqu'un d'irremplaçable pour moi et que quand je l'embrasse c'est une tradition française pour se dire bonjour, d'ailleurs je le fais avec tout mes amis.

Il y a simplement quelque chose que je voudrais te dire comment peux tu laisser une si jolie et gentille petite chouette sortir par un temps pareil ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Aurais-tu perdu ton cœur ? Je ne vaux pas qu'elle brave le vent et la neige de ce début de décembre, ne serais-ce qu'une tour à l'autre, pour moi. D'ailleurs je lui ai demandé de faire deux petites choses pour moi, alors ne la puni pas…

A très bientôt,

Ton Ange'

Hécate roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de la petite chouette qui attendais patiemment qu'elle aie fini. Hécate lui donna un biscuit, caressa un peu les plumes du volatile et ouvrit la fenêtre après avoir dit à l'oiseau.

« Tu pincera le doigt de ton maître, pas pour lui faire trop mal, juste lui signifier que je suis mécontente et après tu l'embrassera pour moi. Mais attends le petit-déjeuner, je voudrais assister au spectacle. Maintenant va ! »

La petite chouette cligna ses yeux dorés et s'envola. Hécate la regarda s'envoler et referma la fenêtre sur le froid de décembre. Lavande sortit de la salle de bain, rougit en apercevant Hécate qui lui sourit avant de prendre la place dans la salle d'eau. Elle en sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, habillée et coiffée. Se jour là étant samedi elle s'était habillée en moldue, comme elle le faisait chaque week-end, elle portait un pantalon taille basse kaki, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt orange et une veste à motif militaire. Elle retourna, à son lit, pris un grimoire et le nécessaire pour écrire et se dirigea vers la salle commune pour y faire un devoir. Quand elle l'eu fini elle rangea ses affaires dans son dortoir et se dirigea vers les appartements des préfets, elle donna le mot de passe au tableau et passa. La salle commune était vide, elle soupira, ce qu'elle allait faire était gênant mais il y avait urgence. Elle escalada les escaliers en colimaçon, et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère avant d'entrer. Elle trouva Harry avec Hermione, elle fut soulager de ne pas tant les déranger que ça.

« Salut, lança-t-elle. Désolée de vous déranger. Hermione je voudrais t'emprunter Harry quelques instants, c'est très important !

J'arrive Hécate, dit-il, il commença à se lever et se tourna vers sa sœur. Ca te dérangerai de …

Sortir, pardon. Je t'attends dans la salle commune. »

Elle descendit les escaliers et s'installa sur le canapé près du feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry descendait habillé à la hâte en s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour qu'il reprenne leur place (est-ce que c'est clair ? je suis pas sure). Il pris place sur un canapé près de sa sœur, après avoir déposer un baiser sur sa joue :

« Que me vaut une visite de ma chère sœur de si bon matin ?

Voilà, ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous, à la tour d'astronomie avec un garçon. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.. Ne fais pas cette tête là. Bon mais c'est pas ça le plus important, le fait est que ce garçon, je ne veux pas que tu le connaisse, donc s'il te plaît, tu veux bien me donner la carte de Papa ?

Qui c'est ?

Quelqu'un. Ne me force pas à me fâcher Harry, donne moi la carte, s'il te plaît.

Tu me diras qui c'est ?

Peut-être un jour, si ce que je crois est vrai, t'auras un choc, mais j'espère que tu verra qui il est vraiment et que tu sera heureux pour moi. Maintenant va me chercher cette carte où je vais la chercher moi-même ! trancha-t-elle en sortant les griffes d'un ton calme.

T'énerve pas sœurette ! En tout cas heureux que tu maîtrise tes pouvoirs. »

Il se leva, monta à sa chambre, et redescendit suivie d'Hermione qui s'était habillée. Elle embrassa la jeune fille sur chaque joue et alla s'installer à un bureau pour travailler. Harry remit la carte du Maraudeurs avec une certaine retenue à sa sœur, hésitant à la lui laisser, elle le rassura :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiens autant que toi à cette carte. C'est un héritage de Papa non ?

Et de mon parrain.

T'inquiète pas je te la rend demain ! Juste une petite vérification. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, lança-t-elle en posant sa baguette sur le parchemin qui se colora aussitôt. Merci frangin.

Dit-moi Hécate, qui c'est ? Hécate secoua la tête. C'est Ron ? Hécate rit.

Non désolé frangin, Ron c'est pas mon type, il est trop rangé, je préfère les gars qui aime un peu le risque. Comme toi quoi. Mais je peux pas t'avoir, t'es mon frère et t'es pris avec la femme de ta vie. Ca serait space nous deux ! Désolée de te décevoir Harry»

Elle l'embrassa et partit, elle était heureuse, elle tenait enfin le parchemin que son père et ses amis avait créés, la fameuse carte du Maraudeurs. Elle effaça la carte et rentra à son dortoir, elle surpris Lavande à lire la dernière lettre de son chevalier.

« Lavande tu es pathétique !

Dis moi, Hécate, comment-il s'appelle ?

Tu ne le sauras pas ! Je ne l'ai dit à personne, et je n'ai pas l'intention de que tout Poudlard le sache ! Je sais que tu vas me promettre de ne rien dire mais ça sera plus fort que toi. Surtout avec Padma et Parvati ! »

Hécate se rendit à son lit en prenant la lettre de son chevalier et la rangea avec les autres. Elle cacha le parchemin au milieu d'une pile d'autre, elle ne s'en servirait pas, elle voulait être certaine que Harry ne déboule pas au milieu de son rendez-vous en voyant avec qui elle serait. Après avoir fait un peu de rangement dans son coin de la chambre elle sortit pour aller à la Grande salle où le petit-déjeuner était déjà servi depuis longtemps. A son arrivée quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle, les garçon de Poudlard semblait l'apprécier. Elle s'installa à la grande table de Gryffondors et commença à manger, elle remarqua à peine la petite chouette rousse arriver et se diriger vers Serpentard. Quelques instants un cri phénoménal se fit entendre de la table. Hécate se mit à rire, son chevalier semblait bien douillet, elle leva la tête pour croiser un regard acier sur elle, elle fit un sourire narquois et continua de manger en sentant toujours se regard sur elle, ben qu'il sembla s'adoucir.

Hécate passa le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque, là elle était sure de pouvoir travailler et de ne pas le croiser. Après le dîner elle fit quelques devoirs puis elle se dirigea vers son dortoir à onze heure, elle remarqua que Pattenrond lui avait obéit et il l'attendait sur son lit, elle le félicita et fit semblant de se coucher. Elle tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et se concentra sur la forme qu'elle voulait prendre, celle de Pattenrond. Elle y arriva avec peu de peine et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle avait intentionnellement laissée ouverte. Elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle miaula devant le tableau et Lavande vint lui ouvrir pensant que Pattenrond traînait dans la salle commune et qu'il allait rejoindre Hermione. Hécate se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie

Elle y arriva un peu avant minuit, et repris sa forme originelle. Elle entra et constata qu'il été déjà là, accoudé entre deux créneaux, fixant l'horizon déjà empli d'étoile, ses cheveux volant au vent. Elle s'avança vers lui mais resta dans l'embrasure de la baie.

« Cher chevalier ? il sursauta légèrement et se retourna, il fixa un beau sourire sur son visage. Est-ce ainsi que l'on attends son Ange ? Je me serais attendue à plus de romantisme, sa voix était faussement déçue.

Pardon, c'est que tu es en avance. Pas déçue … par moi ?

Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je savais que c'était toi. »

Elle s'avança vers lui et se hissa entre deux créneaux. Il la regardait, elle lu dans ses yeux qu'il était amoureux, mais elle devait lui dire, pas tout, mais au moins la moitié. Elle hésita un peu :

« Drago ?

C'est plus agréable que tu m'appelle comme ça, plutôt que par mon patronyme.

En parlant de patronyme…

Ne t'inquiète pas, je me fiche de ton nom. Même si O'Flaherty n'est pas ton vrai nom, je m'en fiche, c'est toi que j'aime ! »

Hécate fut surprise, comment savait-il ?

« Mais, comment ?

Facile, le dernier membre de la famille O'Flaherty est bien une fille mais elle n'est pas rousse, et elle ne porte pas le si doux nom de Hécate ! Elle s'appelle …

Aglaé. Je sais…elle baissa les yeux, c'est ma marraine, elle m'a recueillis quand mes parents son mort et depuis je porte son nom pour me protéger.

De qui ? elle sauta de là où elle était (croyais pas qu'elle se suicide ! elle redescend de son perchoir) en disant.

De l'ancien maître de ton père.

Hécate, je t'ai déjà dit…

Je sais Drago, tu es parti de chez tes parents cette été avec l'aide de Dumbledore pour fuir les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Drago tressaillit à ce nom.

N'ai plus jamais peur de prononcer ce nom Drago, il ne te poussera qu'à le craindre encore plus surtout que c'est stupide maintenant qu'il est mort. Elle était à présent près de la baie dos à lui

Mon Ange tu veux bien qu'on parle d'autre chose ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en la prenant dans ses bras, elle s'adossa sur lui et hocha la tête, il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Ils se parlèrent encore un bon bout de temps, se séparèrent à contre-cœur et rentrèrent chacun à leur tour, il valait mieux y aller pas par pas.

Hécate reçu une lettre le lendemain matin, elle était bien sur de Drago, il l'invitait une nouvelle fois le soir même à la tour d'Astronomie à onze heure. Hécate devait rendre la carte à Harry, elle le fit à contre-cœur, plaçant sa confiance en son frère. Hécate se rendit à la tour d'astronomie avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Quand elle arriva, Drago était là, il avait cette fois mieux préparé son arrivée car cette fois il l'attendait avec une rose rouge. Ils se saluèrent, ils échangèrent un baiser tendre et amoureux. Après ces formalités, ils ne parlèrent plus, laissant parler leurs gestes, Drago la tenait dans ses bras et ils regardait les étoiles, profitant un peu de la présence de l'autre avant d'être séparés. Cela arriva plus tôt que prévu quand Hécate entendit la porte de la tour claquer et une voix quasiment rugir tandis qu'il se découvrait d'une cape d'invisibilité :

« MALEFOY, ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE MA SŒUR ! »

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent, plus Drago que Hécate.

« Harry ! Non, ne fait pas de bêtise ! dit-elle avec crainte en voyant la baguette de son frère pointée sur Drago. Tu m'avais promis !

Mon Ange, c'est quoi ce qu'il a dit ? T'es réellement, sa sœur ?

Jumelle, oui, Malefoy. Et je ne te laisserais pas profiter de ma sœur plus longtemps, Harry commença à avancer vers Drago, le menaçant de sa baguette

Harry ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ou je te le fais regretter. Hécate était sérieuse. Tu va me laisser vivre ma vie ! J'utilise mes dons, il est sincère avec moi.

Quels dons ? questionna Drago.

Plus tard, Drago. Harry, lâche cette baguette, je suis plus douée que toi en sortilège, et plus rapide aussi !

Tu es peut-être plus douée que moi en général, mais il y a un sort que tu ne maîtrise pas.

Harry, ça ne vaut pas le coup d'être envoyé à Azkaban. Tu perdrais un ennemi, mais tu me perdrais aussi, et Hermione et tous tes amis !

Ne raconte pas de bêtise Hécate. Il ne peux pas t'aimer, c'est … Malefoy, il prononça le dernier mot avec dégoût.

Alors dis-moi Potter. Est-ce que le Malefoy que tu connais aurais quittés ses parents pour éviter de devenir mangemort ? Pour éviter de participer avec tout ces fanatiques aux cérémonies qui essayent de le faire revenir

Tu mens ! cracha Harry, Drago remonta ses manches de chemise et présenta ses avant-bras à Harry, ils étaient blanc et aucune marque des Ténèbres n'y figurait.

Le Malefoy que tu connais ne se fouterais pas éperdument que le nom de sa petite-maie soit le même que celui de son pire ennemi !

C'est vrai ? Tu t'en fou ?

Bien sur mon Ange, ce qui m'importe c'est ce que je ressens pour toi ! Hécate rougit, c'était une des premières fois de sa vie qu'elle rougissait.

Tu ne vas pas le croire Hécate.

Et merde Harry, tu m'auras poussée à bout ! »

Elle serra les points et se concentra, quelques instants plus tard, un imposant tigre du Bengale se trouvait à sa place, elle rugit fortement sur son frère. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle se transformais intégralement dans deux formes différentes dans la même journée, mais c'était trop tard et elle se retrouva évanouie et sous sa forme humaine. Drago se précipita sur elle, la prit dans ses bras et, en bousculant Harry au passage, courut à l'infirmerie. Il réveilla Mrs Pomfresh après avoir posée Hécate sur un lit. Il lui exposa la situation.

« Miss O'Flaherty a dut utiliser trop de sa puissance magique en une fois. Il lui suffit d'un peu de repos.

Madame ? Est-ce que je peux rester à ses côtés ?

Monsieur Malefoy, vous étiez à une heure du matin, dans les couloirs de l'école donc hors de votre dortoir ! Je devrais vous dénoncer, mais si vous retournez à votre dortoir sur le champ je ne le ferais pas.

Vous savez je me sens pas très bien non plus…

Bon je vais vous croire, prenez ce lit, mais pour cette nuit uniquement ! Et si j'entends quoique ce soit…

Oui, Madame, j'ai compris. »

Drago se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel il avait déposé Hécate, il l'embrassa tendrement, releva les couvertures sur elle et se coucha sur le lit voisin. Harry débarqua à l'infirmerie en faisant énormément de bruit quelques instants plus tard, Mrs Pomfresh sortit de son bureau en trombe et Drago s'assit sur son lit en fixant Harry.

« Mr Potter ! Que faites vous là.

Je viens tirer ma sœur des sales pattes de cette vermine !

Harry, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

Hécate venait de se réveiller, elle était très pâle et visiblement à bout de force, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago elle pris un air inquiet mais Drago la rassura en disant que tout allait bien. Mrs Pomfresh fit sortir Harry et ordonna à Drago de laisser Hécate dormir sinon elle le jetterai dehors.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla avec le soleil qui filtrait à travers les larges baies de l'infirmerie. Il voulut se lever mais constata qu'un léger poids appuyé sur lui l'en empêchait, il baissa les yeux et trouva Hécate allongée à ses côté, elle était paisiblement endormie, son Ange y ressemblait définitivement. Le soleil rouge du matin donnait encore plus d'intensité à ses cheveux roux, sa peau de pêche étincelait tellement elle était blanche, mais pas du blanc maladif de la veille, un blanc pur de porcelaine. Le souvenir de la soirée précédente lui revint, trop de chose s'était passée, et elles étaient confuses. Il décida de remettre ces interrogations à plus tard et profita du fait qu'il pouvait prendre Hécate dans se bras, 'Potter la collera pour lui interdire de me revoir, se dit-il, autant profiter des derniers instants que j'ai avec elle. Et dire que je ne pourrais même pas danser avec elle à Noël.' Les préfets-en-chef avait en effet annoncés qu'il y aurait un bal pour Noël, et Drago avait espérer pouvoir y aller avec Hécate, mais son frère refuserai sûrement, tout avait été si simple au début, et la complexité qui régnait dans la tête de Drago à cette instant lui donna une migraine épouvantable, il ferma les yeux, redescendit sous les couvertures en approchant un peu plus Hécate de lui. Il se rendormit sans peine, la présence de la jeune fille lui faisait tout oublier, y comprit la dernière lettre de sa mère.

Voilà un chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Ca vous à étonné pour Harry et Hermione ? Et ouais, ils étaient déjà ensemble !

Ce chapitre est terminé depuis un bout de temps mais je le poste que maintenant parce que j'avais envie de le relire et de le peaufiner. Surtout que je devais repartir en vacances juste après… Le prochain serra sur Noël… Je crois que je vais bien me marrer à l'écrire j'ai des idées qui vont peut-être être bien.

Oubliez pas la review !

Red-Hair1990


	4. Le bal de noël

**Disclaimer :  
**Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**Réponse aux reviews :  
****Lana51 **: Dsl de répondre et de publier après tant de temps ça fait maintenant presque un an que cette fic est publiée et le chapitre 4 n'arrivait pas à se placer dans ma tête. Donc voilà le chapitre 4, le 5 ne devrait plus top tarder...  
J'espère qu'après tout ce temps tu n'as pas trop oublié ma fic... enfin je n'ai qu'a m'en prendre à moi-même ! Réponse à ta review :  
Je suis désolée que ça te paraisse bizarre, pourtant moi j'aime bien Hécate ! Elle à plus de pouvoir que Harry pour plusieurs raison raisons :  
—elle tient plus de sa mère qui avait les même pouvoirs qu'elle ;  
—étant jumeaux, Hécate à plus « tirer » les « pouvoirs exceptionnels » et donc Harry en a pas eu (c injuste la vie) ;  
—On pourrait considérer que ces pouvoirs sont exclusivement féminins (intuition féminine sur développé par exemple) ;  
—ensuite Voldemort à anéanti les pouvoirs qu'il avait en lui en lançant l'Avada Kedavra qui a mal tourner pour les remplacer par certain siens (Fourchelang).  
Voilà, j'espère que cela t'éclair un peu plus… Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu continuera à lire. Oublie pas une review à la fin du chapitre.  
**Darkmione** : Merci pour la review et désolé pour le gros retard

Salut,  
Comme promis voilà la quatrième chapitre de ma fanfiction « Plus tout seul ». J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture, oubliez pas les review.  
Very sorry pour le délais mais le chapitre est assez long  
Red-hair 1990

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Le bal de Noël**_

Drago dut quitter l'infirmerie avant le premier cours, Hécate y resta jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Hermione vînt lui apporter ses devoirs, et en profita pour parler un peu avec sa belle-sœur :

« Bonjour miss, entama la brune.  
—Salut Mione, répondit la rousse avec un sourire.  
—Je t'apporte tes devoirs. Et j'aimerai que tu m'expliques aussi ce qui à bien pu se passer, tout ce que j'ai obtenu de Harry aujourd'hui c'est : « elle m'a trahis. »  
—Il n'a pas compris, soupira Hécate en s'adossant à ses oreillers.  
—Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?  
—Disons que je me suis trouver un petit-ami. Mais il n'a pas plu à mon frère… Ce que je ne comprend pas, après tout je suis sa sœur, mais ça fait même pas 4 mois qu'il me connaît !  
—Après la mort de Sirius, il n'avait plus de famille. Et il en retrouve une avec toi, ça lui donne l'envie de continuer.  
—Mais il t'a toi pour ça !  
—Ce n'est pas pareil Hécate. Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu déplaire tant à Harry pour que ça le mette dans cet état.  
—Son passé, sa maison, son nom, sa réputation…  
—Ce n'est quand même pas…  
—Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! gronda Hécate. Si en plus de mon frère je te perds je n'aurais plus personne.  
—Mais comment es-tu sure de ce qu'il est ?  
—Je le sais, c'est un don, je connais ce que pensent les gens, mais ce n'est que partiel, ça vient par bride et par impression… Enfin bref je suis persuadée que Drago est du bon côté ! »

Hermione écoutait sagement assise sur le lit de la jeune fille. Mrs Pomfresh vint leur dire qu'elle pouvait sortir, ce qu'elles s'empressèrent de faire. Elles rejoignirent la grande salle, il était un peu tôt mais le dîner était servi. Les élèves arrivaient par petits groupes. Beaucoup de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles, puis quelques Gryffondors et quelques Serpentards, dont leur prince qui eut du mal à décrocher son regard de Hécate, il était soulagé de la voir sur pieds.

Les derniers à entrer dans la grande salle furent Harry et Ron. Hécate et Hermione remarquèrent qu'ils hésitèrent à s'asseoir, mais d'un regard, Hermione les fit s'installer prestement, toutefois il n'adressèrent pas la parole à la rousse. Harry avait du prévenir Ron car pendant que Harry parlait à Hermione de leurs devoirs de préfets, Ron se concentrait sur son assiette et elle sentait bien qu'il ne lui adresserait la parole pour rien au monde. La jeune fille se sentant de trop, se leva. Hermione qui était à coté d'elle la retint doucement par le bras, Hécate lui fit un sourire et la préfète la laissa partir.

De sa table, Drago avait tout vu. Elle était rejeté, à cause de lui. Il se haïssait plus qu'il ne haïssait le balafré et la belette de rejeter celle qu'il aimait, si il n'avait pas fait ce premier pas, cette lettre, elle serait en train de rire avec ces stupides gryffondors d'amis. Mais c'était fait, et il devait réparer. Il se leva et chercha sa belle rouquine.

Son instinct le conduit vers la tour d'astronomie où il la trouva, assise sur le rempart de leur première soirée. Il l'appela doucement, elle eut un bref sursaut et se tourna vers lui, ses si beaux yeux étaient injectés de sang et humides de larmes. Il s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras.

Cette simple étreinte réconforta mieux Hécate que tous les mots du monde, elle aurait voulu rester là toute sa vie. Mais Drago en décida autrement, il desserra progressivement son étreinte, quand Hécate releva la tête pour lui faire face il dit :

« On va arrêter là n'est ce pas ?  
—Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ?  
—Hécate, tu vois bien que c'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas te voir rejetée de tous comme ça, ce n'est pas possible, je ne le supporte pas une seconde imagine tout le temps. J'en suis la seule cause. Ton frère et tes amis sont au courrant, donc bientôt tous le collège et… Hécate s'écarta vivement.  
—Tu crains pour ta réputation !  
—Non, ce n'est pas ça.  
—Drago ne me ment pas !  
—Je ne mens pas, approche, fit-il en lui tendant la main elle s'approcha et il posa la main de la jeune fille sur son torse à l'endroit du cœur. Tu vois comme il bat ? Il ne bat jamais aussi vite que quand tu es là, mais si pour bénéficier de ta présence je dois te voir seule toutes tes journées je refuse ! L'amour c'est vouloir le bonheur de l'autre, et je t'aime ! Et ton bonheur ne peux pas se faire avec moi ! Tu le sais bien…  
—Je veux au moins essayer ! Tu me le dois ! Je veux continuer avec toi. Et puis… il y a le bal…  
—Le… le bal ! Tu … tu veux y aller avec moi ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement avant d'ajouter :

« Un Malefoy se doit d'inviter la jeune fille dont l'ascendance est la plus pure de Poudlard. Pour tout le monde je suis une O'Flaherty.  
—Pour moi tu Hécate et ça me suffit » dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les deux tourtereaux durent se cacher encore durant la semaine qui les séparaient du bal mais aussi des vacances. Ils se voyaient tous les soirs à la tour d'astronomie, Hécate s'était attendue à ce qu'Harry débarque à chaque fois mais il ne fit rien. La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne devait cela qu'à Hermione qui retenait son frère. Drago souffrait beaucoup de voir Hécate loin de se amis, mais le bonheur qu'elle montrait avec lui le rassurait pendant au moins deux heures, et puis il la voyait avec de nouveaux amis qu'elle s'était fait pendant ses longues heures à la bibliothèque.

Ces derniers temps ils riaient beaucoup des invitations qu'ils recevaient, Drago était harcelé par Pansy et tous les garçons célibataires courraient après Hécate lui promettant monts et merveilles. Le couple s'était donné rendez-vous au dernier étage, le devant de la grande-salle n'était pas assez discret et pas assez tranquille à leur goût.

Le jour du bal une sortie à Pré-au-lard était organisé. Hécate s'y rendit avec Hermione pour qu'elles puissent choisirent leur robe et acheter les cadeaux de Noël de chacun. Les cadeaux achetés, elles firent tout les magasins de vêtements possible sans trouver leur bonheur. Elles commençaient à déprimer devant un chocolat chaud chez Madame Pieddodu quand la gérante les voyant si triste leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas, après exposition du problème, la dame rondouillarde leur indiqua une boutique très peu connue qui regorgeait de robes magnifiques. En suivant les indications elles arrivèrent devant 'chez Mr. Pieddodu', les deux filles retinrent un fou rire et entrèrent Elles furent accueillie par un petit homme aux cheveux blancs :

« Il est bien rare de voir des jeunes filles dans ma boutique… dois-je comprendre que ma sœur m'a envoyé deux charmantes personnes qui n'ont trouvé aucune robe.  
—Exact monsieur, répondit Hermione. Et nous venions voir si jamais notre bonheur pouvait se trouver ici.  
—Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir, mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie, ma boutique est à vous, j'en ai pour tout les goûts et toutes les couleurs. Je conseillerai à mademoiselle, en s'adressant à Hermione, le portique bleu. Et à vous, en s'adressant à Hécate, le portique vert me semble conseillé. »

Les deux jeunes filles obtempérèrent, et en effet, elles trouvèrent un grand choix de robes qui leur convenait parfaitement. Elles entrèrent chacune dans une cabine d'essayage du magasin qui n'en contenait que deux. Quand elles eurent enfilé leur robe elle sortirent pour faire voir à l'autre ce que la robe donné.

Hécate avait une robe de soie émeraude tombant au dessus du genou, de fines bretelles retenaient un corsage très décolleté. Hermione avait, conformément au conseil du vieil homme une robe bleue, très longue et sans bretelles dans les tons bleu nuit, elle était surmontée d'un bandeau plus clair encerclant la poitrine. Les deux jeune filles se regardèrent avant de se donner leur avis, Hermione fut la première :

« Harry va être furieux, tu vas au bal avec son pire ennemi et en plus tu portes les couleurs de la maison de ce dernier.  
—Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la couleur qui me va le mieux et celle-là, mais rassure toi tu as largement de quoi le retenir ! »

Après être passé à l'étage où se trouvait un nombre incalculable d'accessoires et avoir acheté, un collier pour Hécate, une étole pour Hermione et chacune une paire de chaussures elles sortirent et rentrèrent au château afin de se préparer. Hermione invita Hécate dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef pour qu'elle puisse se changer dans le plus grand secret, Hécate avait confié à Hermione qu'elle avait dit à ses camarades de chambres qu'elle n'allait pas au bal. L'objectif d'Hécate et Drago était de surprendre !

Tous les garçons de Poudlard avaient passé la journée sans filles, qui devaient se préparer pour le bal et ruiner leurs parents en cadeaux de Noël. Chacun était allé chercher un cadeau pour sa cavalière du bal, puis divers cadeaux de Noël pour ses amis et famille.

Drago, avait passé la journée avec les serpentards qui parlaient avec engouement du bal du soir, il avait maintenu qu'il n'allait pas y aller, aussi la conversation avait dérivé, les garçons parlaient à présent de leurs cavalières, Drago apprit que Pansy ne s'était pas trouvé de cavalier alors qu'il lui avait conseillé de le faire, puis ils avaient parlé des filles en général, et là Drago du mettre tout son savoir n œuvre pour rester de marbre, car les serpentards avaient parlé avec animation d'Hécate, le nom de famille officiel de celle-ci ne les laissait pas indifférents, ni son physique, seul son attrait pour la mode moldue et ses liens avec Potter, Weasley et Granger, les ennuyait un peu. Drago trouva l'excuse d'un cadeau de dernière minute à acheter pour s'éclipser de la tête de sanglier.

Il se mit à errer dans les rues de Pré-au-lard à la recherche d'un cadeau supplémentaire pour Hécate. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait rien, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui acheter une foule de cadeaux, des bijoux essentiellement mais aussi des chocolats. Tout ce qu'il croisait et qui lui faisait penser à sa belle, il s'arrêtait pour l'acheter. Mais il ne trouva rien de plus pour qui que ce soit. Il passa chercher sa robe de soirée chez le tailleur et rentra au château. Il savait qu'il aurait très peu de temps pour se changer, car il devait attendre que les autres élèves soient tous descendu. Il rentra à pied cachant sa robe sous sa cape, il ne devait être vu de personne, cela lui donna une légère poussée d'adrénaline.

Il alla dans son dortoir encore désert et prit une douche c'était toujours ça de prit. Quand il sortit, il laissa sa place à Zabini qui allait au bal avec sa petite-sœur de quatrième année sur ordre de ses parents qui voulait introduire leur fille auprès des jeunes gens avec qui elle aurait à se marier plus tard. Drago s'allongea sur son lit en peignoir et lu bien tranquillement. Le seul garçon qui succéda Zabini à la salle de bain fut Nott qui allait au bal avec Millicent. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient trouvé personne et comme Drago « n'allait pas au bal » ils n'avaient aucune obligation d'y aller et ils purent aller se promener Drago ne savait où dès 19h, les deux garçons qui allaient au bal les suivirent à la demi et Drago put se changer et passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux qu'il laissait libre, Hécate les préférait comme ça à plaquer. Il renfila son peignoir et sortit de la salle commune avec la discrétion du prince des serpentards, les élèves à partir de la sixième année seulement pouvaient venir mais ils pouvaient inviter quelqu'un de plus jeune, aussi ceux qui restaient le regardèrent partir, sans dire un mot.

Drago se précipita au dernier étage où il avait rendez-vous avec Hécate, les dernières toilettes qu'il croisa avant le lieu du rendez-vous lui servir à se changer et il s'adossa au mur devant la statue d'un gobelin qui symbolisait leur lieu de rendez-vous. Il entendit huit heure sonner, les élèves allait commencer à entrer dans la grande salle, dès que les huit coups eurent sonnés il entendit un léger bruit de talon sur les pierres du sol de Poudlard et il la vit apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Elle était plus que belle, elle portait ses couleurs à lui et cela lui allait merveilleusement bien. Elle arriva devant lui, il la souleva, elle était si légère, et il l'embrassa en la serrant dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

« Tu es magnifique !  
—Tu n'es pas mal non plus » répondit-elle alors qu'il se mettait en marche en hâtant le pas, ils ne devaient pas arriver trop tard non plus.

Il arrivèrent aux grandes portes alors qu'elles se fermaient à peine, à l'intérieur Harry et Hermione avaient entamés la danse d'ouverture qui leur arrivait aux oreilles, c'était une valse assez lente qui dura peu de temps, quand la musique baissa Drago lança le sort qui ouvrait les portes. L'effet qu'ils avaient espéré se produit, toute la salle se retourna sur eux alors qu'ils avançaient dignement, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que la musique reprenait dans un slow plus rock des « Bandimions brothers » présents pour l'occasion. Le couple arriva au centre de la piste alors que l'introduction de cette chanson qui leur correspondait tant se finissait. Il s'enlacèrent et commencèrent à danser :

Train this chaos turn it into light,  
I've gotta see you one last night,  
Before the lions take their share,  
Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere,

_Amenant ce chaos à tourner en lumière  
J'ai dû te voir la nuit dernière  
Avant que les lions prennent leur part  
Nous laissant en morceaux, dispersés partout_

Just give me a chance to hold on,  
Just give me something to hold on to,  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have,  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have,

_Donne-moi juste une chance de m'accrocher  
Donne-moi juste quelque chose pour m'accrocher  
Il est clair maintenant que tu es tout ce que j'ai  
Je n'ai plus peur parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai_

Les élèves qui jusque là regardait le couple dernièrement arrivé danser, suivirent la préfète-en-chef, qui elle même traînait son cavalier, sur la piste alors que la chanson continuait :

You're cinematic razor sharp,  
A welcome arrow through the heart,  
Under your skin feels like home,  
Electric shocks on aching bones,

_Tu es une lame de rasoir cinématographique  
Une flèche bienvenue dans le cœur  
Sous ta peau on se sent comme à la maison  
Décharges électriques sur les os faisant mal_

Give me a chance to hold on,  
Give me a chance to hold on,  
Give me a chance to hold on,  
Just give me something to hold on to,

_Donne-moi une chance de m'accrocher  
Donne-moi une chance de m'accrocher  
Donne-moi une chance de m'accrocher  
Donne-moi quelque chose pour m'accrocher_

It's so clear now that you are all that I have,  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have,  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have,  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have,

_Il est clair maintenant que tu es tout ce que j'ai  
Je n'ai plus peur parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai  
Il est clair maintenant que tu es tout ce que j'ai  
Je n'ai plus peur parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai_

There is a darkness deep in you,  
A frightening magic I cling too,

_Il y a un noir profond en toi  
Une magie effrayante à laquelle je m'accroche aussi_

Give me a chance to hold on,  
Give me a chance to hold on,  
Give me a chance to hold on,  
Just give me something to hold on, to,

_Donne-moi une chance de m'accrocher  
Donne-moi une chance de m'accrocher  
Donne-moi une chance de m'accrocher  
Donne-moi quelque chose pour m'accrocher_

It's so clear now that you are all that I have,  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have,  
It's so clear now that you are all that I have,  
I have no fear cause you are all that I have.

_Il est clair maintenant que tu es tout ce que j'ai  
Je n'ai plus peur parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai  
Il est clair maintenant que tu es tout ce que j'ai  
Je n'ai plus peur parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai_

La chanson se finit et le groupe enchaîna sur un autre slow (n.d.a. : c'est le quart d'heure slow…). Drago et Hécate allait continuer à danser quand quelqu'un tapota l'épaule du blond. Il s'écarta pour voir apparaître un brun aux cheveux en bataille dans une robe de soirée vert bouteille très proche du noir, il s'excusa et demanda :

« Je peux te l'emprunter ? le blond hocha la tête, il embrassa Hécate et partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'assaillirent de questions sur son silence, sur le fait que Potter danse avec sa cavalière et sur Hécate alors que cette dernière dansait avec son frère tout en parlant :

« Je suis désolé, pour ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines, et je voulais savoir si… si tu pouvais me pardonner ? pria-t-il.  
—Il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses Harry… Mais pour moi ça va, Hécate sourit alors que son frère la serrait dans ses bras devant la foule des élèves qui ne comprenait rien.  
—Hermione, Ginny, Ron et moi retournons au square Grimmaurd pour fêter Noël… continua Harry. Et j'aimerai que tu viennes… mais si tu as autre chose de prévu avec Mal… Drago, se reprit-il, je comprendrai tout à fait.  
—Non, nous n'avons rien prévu, je sais qu'il reste pour les vacances mais on en a pas vraiment parler. Mais ça me ferait très plaisir de venir au square avec toi, nous avons du temps à rattraper !  
—A la limite, il peut venir, concéda le brun d'un air de grand prince, Hécate éclata de rire. Il n'y aura qu'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et moi. A la limite Drago pourra supporter d'être entouré de gens « normaux ». »

Hécate le fusilla du regard alors que la chanson finissait. La jeune fille resta là les bras ballant, alors que Drago quittait ses camarades pour retourner sur la piste de danse. Il prit sa main la sortant visiblement d'un état de songe, la fit tournoyer sur elle-même pour la faire revenir dans ses bras pour continuer à danser doucement l'un contre l'autre. Hécate lui présenta l'idée de son frère :

« Tout à l'heure, Harry m'a présenté ses excuses et il m'a invité à passer Noël chez lui, avec Ron Hermione et d'autres amis.  
—Hum, fit simplement Drago, il ne voulait pas le montrer mais il était déçu, il avait penser passer Noël avec elle mais il n'en avait pas parler ensemble.  
—Et il a aussi parler que, si tu le souhaitait, tu pouvais venir… Drago s'arrêta de danser, il n'en revenait pas ! C'était tout bonnement impossible. Potter l'invitait chez lui… Hécate s'était arrêté en même temps que lui et le regardait, elle remua sa main devant ses yeux pour le ramener à la réalité ce qu'il fit aussitôt et il continuèrent de danser. Elle ajouta :

« Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai tout à… elle fut coupée par un baiser. Fait, finit-elle alors qu'il mettait fin au baiser.  
—Arrête de dire des bêtises, fit-il doucement. Bien sur que je vais venir, même si je vais me retrouver dans une maison remplie de Gryffondors… je m'en fou parce que je serai avec toi ! Je t'ai dit que tu était magnifique dans cette robe ? »

La chanson finit. Hécate et Drago ne suivirent pas le reste des élèves qui commençaient à se remuer sur des rythme plus vifs. Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet pour manger et boire une Bièraubeurre avant d'être assaillis par les curieux, ils fuirent dans le parc rapidement. Drago mit sa veste sur les épaules d'Hécate pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, et quand ils arrivèrent à l'épais manteau de neige, voyant les jolies petites sandales qu'elle avait aux pieds, il la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à un petit endroit, sous un saule pleureur, où l'herbe était nue, il la déposa au sol et il s'installèrent sur les racines du vieux saule et discutèrent tranquillement, alternant mots et caresses. Il était déjà minuit quand il déposa Hécate devant la tour des Gryffondors, il la laissa après un dernier baiser. Il la regarda disparaître derrière le tableau, ses sandales qui s'étaient avérées être un martyr pour ses pieds à la main. Il redescendit vers les cachots en rêvassant, et alla se coucher sans prêter attention aux commérages et aux questions.

La nuit fut courte pour quasiment tous les élèves, chacun se levait tôt le lendemain, bal ou pas, pour préparer ses malles pour deux semaines de vacances. Drago se leva même plus tôt que les autres pour ramasser ses affaires, il n'avait pas prévu de partir pendant les vacances, alors ses affaires étaient dispersées partout dans le dortoir. L'étonnement de tout le monde n'avait pas disparu, et au petit-déjeuner, tout Poudlard parlait du couple que lui et Hécate formait. La surprise fut plus grande quand la jeune fille salua ses amis par les deux bises qu'elle leur faisait habituellement au début d'année. Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle, les trois noms qui s'emmêlés étaient Hécate O'Flaherty, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter. Les discussions continuèrent jusque dans le train, aussi plein qu'au début de l'année. Après une heure, seuls restaient sur le quai Hécate, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ils prirent le Magicobus jusqu'au square Grimmaurd, Harry lui donna un petit papier, il reconnu l'écriture de leur directeur, et quand il releva la tête il vit une nouvelle maison qui n'était pas là quelques instants plus tôt.

« Bienvenue au Square Grimmaurd ! » lui murmura Hécate qui était à son bras.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, la chanson est de Snow Patrol. Oubliez pas la review 


	5. entre paradis et enfer

**Disclaimer :  
**Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**Réponse aux reviews :  
Lana 51 : **Mea culpa ! Je sais que ça faisait longtemps, j'avais un peu oublié cette fic et comme c'était la première que j'ai publié sur encore désolée. Ce n'est pas ma fic principale donc je n'ajoute pas souvent de chapitre, en tout cas moins souvent que pour l'autre, j'ai rajouté le résumé complet pour permettre de s'y retrouver.  
**Zozo :** La suite tout de suite

Salut,  
Comme promis voilà la cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction « Plus tout seul ».  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je tenais à vous prévenir que ce que j'ai écrit dans ce chapitre est parfois un peu violent, rassurez vous, pas de problème entre les personnages principaux. Pour ceux qui auraient perdus le fil, suis un résumé des chapitres précédents.  
Bonne lecture, oubliez pas les reviews.  
Red-hair 1990

**Résumé des chapitres précédent :  
**Harry a 17 ans, il peut enfin quitter les Dursley, il est accueilli au square Grimmaurd et y découvre qu'il a une sœur jumelle, Hécate, qui vivait en France jusqu'à présent caché de tous. Il développe avec elle une complicité, après la mort de Sirius Harry s'était retrouvé seul.  
A Poudlard, Hécate est envoyée à Gryffondor, Hermione est nommée préfète-en-chef, Harry est nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison en plus d'être nommé préfet-en-chef. Il a jusqu'en janvier pour constituer une nouvelle équipe ravagée par la guerre.  
Hécate commence sa vie à Poudlard par un cours de potion qu'elle passa avec Drago Malefoy qui tombe sous le charme de cette fille de caractère. Il décide de lui écrire, ils établissent une correspondance et décide d'un rendez-vous. Leur première rencontre en tant que couple se fait tranquillement à la tour d'astronomie, car Hécate a emprunter la carte du maraudeur à son frère. Mais elle doit lui rendre, il débarque lors de leur deuxième rendez-vous et fait un scandale qui exclu Hécate de sa vie sociale actuelle.  
Le bal de Noël résout l'affaire, Drago et Hécate s'affichent, Hécate et Harry se réconcilie, ils décident de passer Noël ensemble, comme il l'avait prévu en août. Drago est aussi invité, il découvre le Square Grimmaurd.

**Chapitre 5 :** Un début de vacances entre paradis et enfer

Drago entra dans la grande maison. Il s'entassaient tous dans l'entrée quand Ginny souleva une question importante :

« Comment on fait pour les chambres ?  
—J'ai pensé que toi et Hécate dormiriez dans la même chambre et que, Ron et Mal… Drago pourrait dormir à part… proposa Harry.  
—Hors de question ! firent Ron Drago et Hécate en cœur.  
—Je ne vais pas laisser ma sœur à ce Serpentard toute une nuit ! Hors de question qu'ils dorment ensemble !  
—Si tu crains pour ma virginité Harry, c'est raté ! précisa Hécate, elle reçut un regard noir de son frère. Je l'ai perdue il y a deux ans !  
—Ca ne change rien à notre problème, rappela Hermione.  
—J'ai une idée ! fit Hécate. Nous allons tous investire la même chambre. Après tout nous sommes là pour être ensemble ! Drago et moi pourront dormir ensemble, pas trop loin de mon cher frère et de sa chère Hermione ! Ron pourra profiter de son lit, et si ça ne dérange pas Ginny, on pourra lui mettre un lit d'appoint !  
—Ca convient à tout le monde ? interrogea Hermione, elle eu droit à cinq oui, dont un tout sauf convaincu.

Soudain la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Mrs Weasley, qui embrassa chacun de ses enfants, puis Harry, Hermione et Hécate, elle oublia Drago, mais parla d'un ton joyeux :

« Je suis venue apporter les courses ! Tout ce qu'il vous faut pour vous tous et votre invité surprise, son regard dévia vers le blond. Ginny tu feras honneur à ta famille !  
—Nous l'aideront Mrs Weasley, répondirent Hermione et Hécate en même temps.  
—Je n'en doute pas !  
—Mrs Weasley ? Désolée de vous dire ça, mais… vous comptez restez longtemps ? Vous savez on peut se débrouiller seuls…fit doucement Harry.  
—Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais retrouver mon Arthur, nous allons passer notre premier Noël en amoureux depuis longtemps. Harry je vais me permettre d'emprunter la cheminée…  
—Pas de problème Mrs Weasley. »

La femme rousse et bedonnante redescendit et bientôt elle disparut de la maison. Les six jeunes montèrent leurs malles et s'installèrent. Hermione descendit faire le dîner avec Harry et Ron qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'installer. Hécate aida Ginny à s'installer, cette dernière descendit aider les autres, Hécate resta avec Drago :

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
—Je m'apprête à vivre le pire des plus merveilleux Noël !  
—Jusque là, il y eu quoi de désagréable ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.  
—Voyons, les idées de ton frère…  
—Oui, je sais, mais je lui ferait payer aussi, il voulait être seul avec Hermione… c'est raté ! Et puis il y a des choses qu'il ne sait pas sur mon tiers de chambre…  
—Quoi ? je suis curieux…  
—Le rideau est insonorisé de mon côté, aucun son n'en sort…  
—Intéressant… fit-il avant de l'embrasser et de l'allonger sur le lit.  
—Stop !  
—Quoi ? fit le blond un peu affolé…  
—On doit attendre encore trois jours…fit-elle un peu gênée.  
—Mauvaise période ? questionna-t-il en se relevant alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Trois jours ? C'est la veille de Noël !  
—Seulement si tu es sage ! Mais il y avait d'autres chose qui ne sont pas allées depuis notre arrivée ici ?  
—J'aurai pensé Mrs Weasley moins rancunière…Drago s'assit sur le lit à côté de la rousse.  
—Tu veux que je te reproduise les baisers qu'elle nous fait ?  
—Pourquoi ?  
—Je l'adore mais, ses baisers sont un peu baveux…  
—Oh, je préfèrerai sûrement un des tiens alors, il l'enlaça et lui donna un langoureux baiser. Y a pas à dire, c'est le meilleur remède du monde ! soupira-t-il quand ils se furent séparés…  
—Une dernière chose de travers ?  
—…  
—Je sais que ça te gêne Dray, mais j'ai eu une vie avant toi ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs…  
—Mais…  
—Ne me dit pas que ce sont aux garçons d'avoir des aventures !  
—Tu as raison…  
—Bon tout va bien maintenant… on va dîner ? »

Ils se levèrent tout deux et allèrent rejoindre les autres. Ils furent accueilli dans la cuisine par un merveilleux repas et un regard noir de Harry et de Ron. Hécate s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione et Drago en bout de table, ils n'avaient pas été attendus pour le dîner qui n'était quand même pas très avancé. Si Hermione et Ginny faisait des efforts visibles pour intégrer Drago dans les conversations, Harry et Ron restaient distants. Les noms de familles étaient abandonnés, malgré des hésitations, mais les deux garçons laissaient le troisième réellement à part. D'un coup d'œil les filles mirent au point un plan qui allait marcher obligatoirement, elles ignorèrent à leur tour les deux garçons, Ginny n'eut aucun mal, mais Hermione peina un peu à laisser Harry. Aussi les deux garçons durent faire preuve de plus de civilité. Après le repas, Hécate et Drago se dévouèrent pour faire la vaisselle, n'ayant pas participé à la préparation, tandis que les autres mettaient en place des jeux, échecs sorcier pour Ron et Harry, bataille explosive pour Ginny et Hermione. Ron gagna la partie d'échec, comme toujours, et demanda :

« Quelqu'un veut-il se mesurer à mon incomparable génie ?  
—Tu nous a déjà tous battus une centaine de fois ! se plaignit Ginny.  
—Pas tous, remarqua Hécate, Drago n'a jamais joué contre Ron.  
—Tu veux essayer ? défia Ron.  
—Pourquoi pas, » fit-il.

Il s'installa face au rouquin, s'en suivi une partie d'échec infernale, les pièces volaient de l'échiquier, pour finir par une victoire du blond. Ron ne comprenait pas d'où venait la faille dans son jeu. Et demanda sa revanche, puis une deuxième, Drago changeait de technique à chaque fois ce qui déstabilisait le Gryffondor, qui perdait aux échecs pour une des premières fois de sa vie.

« Ca suffit ! C'est bon tu as gagné ! avoua Ron avec mépris.  
—Ne le prend pas comme ça Ronald, Drago n'en était pas aux diminutifs, tu sais ce n'est pas grave, je ne gagne pas tout le temps non plus ! Chérie, tu joues contre moi ? demanda-t-il à Hécate.  
—Avec plaisir. Mr Malefoy vous allez perdre ! fit elle s'installant.  
—Comme toujours, fit-il avec le sourire. Mais je ne perd pas espoir ! »

Les personnes présentes assistèrent à la partie d'échecs la plus compliquée qu'ils n'aient jamais vue. Hécate jouait vite, Drago réfléchissait longtemps, il partait perdant, il avait perdu presque tout ses pions, sauvait difficilement roi et reine, Quant à Hécate, Drago lui avait seulement pris deux pions, et cela après une heure de jeu. Une heure et demi après le début de la partie, Hécate réussi à prendre le roi de Drago.

« Echec et mat, dit Hécate alors que le roi de Drago partait en éclat.  
—Bravo mon Ange ! fit Drago rayonnant en lui prenant la main  
—Hécate, joues contre moi ! supplia Ron.  
—Oh non Ron ! Moi je vais me coucher, répondit la rousse en se levant.  
—Pourquoi tu as toujours mieux à faire que de jouer contre moi ?  
—Tu perdrais Ron, notifia Hermione. Je pense qu'on ferait bien de tous aller se coucher ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant le désir de Harry de suivre Hécate et Drago qui étaient déjà montés.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Harry se mit dans une colère noire en voyant un blond en caleçon de balader dans la chambre :

« Malefoy ! T'as pas honte de te balader à poil devant nous ?  
—Je ne sais pas si tu es aveugle Potter, mais je ne suis pas nu ! Je dors comme ça !  
—Hors de question ! Tu vas mettre un pyjama, hors de question que tu dormes avec ma sœur dans cette tenue !  
—Juste pour information, tu comptes mettre quoi pour dormir toi ?  
—Quelque chose comme ça, fit Ron, tout aussi en colère que son ami, en montrant son pyjama prêt pour la nuit sur son lit.  
—Désolé, mais la mode grand-père c'est pas pour moi.  
—Ce n'est pas une question de mode ! C'est une question…  
—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Hécate qui venait d'entrer dans une jolie nuisette de soie grise bordée de dentelle bleue pâle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.  
—Il a dit que mon pyjama faisait grand-père ! se plaignit Ron.  
—Il compte dormir comme ça ! expliqua Harry.  
—Nous on va se changer ! firent Hermione et Ginny.  
—Et alors ? demanda Hécate.  
—Enfin… Tu peux pas le laisser faire ! C'est indécent !  
—Oh oui pardon ! On voit son torse ! Par Merlin ! fit-elle ironiquement. Vous avez pas bientôt fini avec vos enfantillages ? Allez plutôt vous changer et vous coucher ! »

Elle alla dans le coin de sa chambre, suivie de Drago, et tira le rideau qui marquait la séparation. Ils se mirent tout les deux au lit et se glissèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toutefois ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite, premièrement ils profitaient de ce contact nouveaux, et deuxièmement des chuchotements attirèrent leur attention.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait ! gronda Harry.  
—Je te dit qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps, et qu'ils n'avaient pas la tête de gens qui ont fait l'amour ! Et quand bien même ils l'auraient fait, qu'est ce que ça aurait de grave ?  
—Enfin, Hermione, tu n'as pas put oublier ! La fouine, notre ennemi de toujours ! répondit Harry.  
—Oui, mais je crois que les temps changent, il est comme nous, il grandit, et je crois aussi Hécate quand elle dit qu'elle a confiance en lui. Etonnement, c'est un garçon intéressant, il a un avis sur tout.  
—Est-ce bien à Hermione Granger que je parle ? Tu ne comprends pas ?  
—Je crois que tu m'expliquerai encore 100 fois je ne comprendrai pas ! Dormons veux-tu ?  
—Ce serait une bonne idée ! » firent les voix des Weasley.

De leur côté du rideau, Hécate se cala un peu plus contre Drago et s'endormit, le blond ne tarda pas à la suivre au pays des rêves. Après une nuit douce et tendre, Hécate se réveilla alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, elle bougea un peu, son réveil était programmé à midi, son heure pour se lever, aussi elle était fatiguée. Elle changea de position et allez se rendormir quand une voix assez rauque murmura :

« Si tu laisse ta jambe là, je vais me trouver dans l'obligation de te prendre de force »

A la surprise de Drago, Hécate eu une réaction un peu vive, elle retira sa jambe, murmura des excuses, lui tourna le dos et s'écarta sur le bord du lit.

« Hey, je rigolais, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. Hécate ? S'il te plaît parle moi, supplia-t-il »

Quand elle le regarda, il lui sembla que son petit monde s'écroulait en même temps que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son ange. Elle se rapprocha de lui, gardant toutefois des distances, elle repoussa gentiment la bras qu'il comptait refermer sur elle, il voulait plus que tout la protéger, elle expliqua doucement en reposant le bras de son homme sur lui :

« S'il te plaît, restes là, laisse moi une heure, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de quitter le lit. Elle essaya de quitter la chambre en silence, mais elle entendit du bruit sur sa gauche, Hermione se levait, elle tira une drôle de tête en voyant celle d'Hécate qui la rassura immédiatement :

« Rassure toi, ce n'est rien. Non reste au lit, encore au moins une heure, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et laissa sa belle-sœur quitter la chambre seule. Elle descendit à la cuisine, et là elle s'effondra sur ses jambes et pleura très fort, pendant très longtemps, elle connaissait bien ces crises, elle passaient. Elle était en boule sur ses genoux. Une demi-heure plus tard elle cessa de pleurer, se leva et s'assit à la grande table, la pièce était froide elle le sentait maintenant, mais elle ne bougea pas, elle restait concentrée. Brusquement, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et une personne entrer.

« Chérie ? Ca va mieux ?  
—Je t'avais dit une heure Drago, précisa Hécate.  
—Ca fait une heure, fit Drago sans comprendre.  
—Non, il manque quelques minutes… le blond arriva derrière elle est posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui se crispa, il releva aussitôt les mains il y avait eu assez de contact pour sentir qu'elle était frigorifiée.  
—Désolé… »

Il vit Hécate se lever vite, et avant qu'il n'ai put réagir elle frappait le mur de pierre de son poing, son bras se plia alors qu'elle se rapprochait du mur et qu'elle posait son autre bras dessus, poing également fermé. Il voulut faire quelque chose, mais le quoi restait sans réponse, c'est alors qu'il vit des gouttes de sang couler de sa main gauche (celle qui a tapé le mur). C'est alors qu'Hermione entra, elle analysa la situation rapidement avant de se précipiter sur Hécate et de lui dire :

« Hécate, donne moi ta main, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! »

Hécate toujours appuyée et face au mur, présenta sa main blessée à Hermione et Drago s'approcha, s'était pire que ce qu'il pensait, non seulement le coup qu'elle avait porté au mur avait abîmés ses phalanges, mais les griffes qui avaient remplacées les ongles de la rousse avaient fait plus de dégâts. D'un regard Hermione fit comprendre à Drago qu'elle ne savait pas guérir ça, Drago prit sa baguette et en quelques sorts les blessures n'étaient qu'un souvenir. Hécate eut une nouvelles réaction étonnante, alors que Ron Harry et Ginny entraient dans la cuisine, elle se précipita au dehors de celle-ci. Harry allait la suivre mais Drago intervint :

« Elle a besoin d'une heure.  
—Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea le Survivant.  
—J'avoue que c'est de ma faute, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, le serpentard s'assit à la table et calla sa tête dans ses bras pour mieux contenir sa rage et ces larmes qui lui étaient si inconnues.  
—Je l'avais dit ! s'emporta le brun. Tu vas…  
—Harry, il ne comprend pas mieux que nous, et ça le touche également, laisse le… » dit gentiment Hermione.

Les Gryffondors déjeunèrent, Drago refusa d'avaler quoique ce soit malgré les insistance de Ginny et Hermione. A leur grande surprise Harry prit la défense du blond :

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait rien ! Arrêtez d'insister ! »

Hécate était montée dans la chambre, elle s'était jetée sur son lit et à présent elle se déchirai de sanglots, elle serra de nouveau son poing gauche. Elle essayait de résister habituellement, mais aujourd'hui c'était trop dur, elle se sentait impuissante, elle laissa sortir ses griffes et les sentit s'enfoncer dans ses paumes, ce qui la soulageait le mieux, ce qui faisait fuir ses démons, sa bête noire. Au bout d'une heure elle se sentit mieux, mais exténuée elle s'endormit. Pas longtemps toutefois car elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Elle sentit une odeur de pain grillé écœurante pour elle à cette heure. Le rideau s'ouvrit, et Hermione et Drago apparurent, l'une chargée d'un plateau de petit-déjeuner, l'autre sa baguette à la main. Hermione posa le plateau sur la table à côté du lit et disparu assez vite, Drago s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa doucement la joue et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il.  
—Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. C'est passé… Je te dois sûrement des explications…  
—Ce n'est pas pressé, assura le blond. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
—Non, ça ne me dit rien.  
—Tu me donnes ta main ? fit-il en remarquant le sang qui avait taché les draps, elle lui tendit et en quelques sort les plaies avaient disparues.  
—Tu restes avec moi ? demanda la jeune fille.

Il lui répondit d'un baiser sur le front, quand il allait se relever, Hécate lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement, Drago se rattrapa de justesse sur le lit avant de passer par dessus Hécate, et de se retrouver sur le dos, la jeune fille sur lui, tout en continuant à l'embrasser sulfureusement ajoutant de douces caresses sur son dos. Ne pouvant aller plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent mais restèrent enlacés, Hécate bien calée dans le creux de l'épaule de son homme, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise maintenant froissée, sans le regarder, elle réfléchissait à comment elle pourrait lui avouer ce secret que si peu de monde connaissait. Sans préambule véritable elle commença :

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, au sujet de mon dernier petit-ami…tu sais, ma première fois c'était avec lui et disons qu'il me l'a plus prise que demandée. Au début je voulais bien, mais au moment où il allait me pénétrer, j'ai eu peur et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter, mais il a continué et est entré d'un coup, il est resté en moi jusqu'à prendre son pied, je ne pouvais pas me débattre parce qu'il arrêtez pas de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Quand il s'est retiré il s'est excusé, et il m'a jeté un sort qui reconstitue l'hymen et m'a promis de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Mais plus ça allait plus il était violent, et chaque fois il faisait le même sort et prononçait des excuses. Moi je ne disait rien parce que j'étais amoureuse et que je pensais que tout les hommes faisait comme ça. Je n'en ai parlé en détail qu'avec ma meilleure amie, et elle m'a encouragée à le quitter, mais ce n'était pas si facile, parce que je l'aimai malgré tout, finalement c'est lui qui m'a quitté, ça m'a laissé brisée, parce que finalement en voulant tout faire pour sauver mon couple.. c'est lui qui s'est lassé. Ca m'a laissé blessée, chaque fois que je le revois je me retiens de lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors, je pensais que c'était passé mais je sais depuis ce matin, que je ne suis toujours pas guérie.  
—Je suis désolée mon Ange, c'est de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dit enfin Drago.  
—Non, fit-elle se redressant pour être face à lui, j'ai mal réagi, je croyais m'être débarrassée de ça, mais ça m'y a fait repenser et j'ai réagi comme si il avait été là, pendant les vacances je laisse mes instincts félins me reprendre et je suis plus impulsive. On pourrait ne plus en parler ?  
—Les autres vont vouloir savoir…  
—Je leur dirait en gros, mais nous deux…  
—J'en reparlerai plus. »

Elle l'embrassa et se recala contre lui pour cette fois se rendormir pour de bon, jusqu'à un peu avant midi, à l'heure où sont réveil sonna. Drago s'était rendormi aussi. Il changea de chemise (n.d.a. : le gênes Malefoy… on ne porte pas une chemise toute froissée !) et Hécate se leva et s'habilla. Ils descendirent à la cuisine, Drago remportant le plateau d'Hermione aussi plein que quand il était monté. Hécate fut accueillie chaleureusement par tout le monde, ils s'attablèrent tous devant le repas préparé par les Gryffondors, mais Hécate resta debout, elle prit un bol et chercha du lait et sortit un autre paquet dans le garde-manger et sortit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'installa entre Drago et Harry, remplit le bol de lait et développa le paquet pour laisser apparaître un beau morceau de viande crue. Les cinq autres personnes la regardèrent de travers.

« Quoi ? interrogea la rousse.  
—Tu vas la faire cuir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.  
—Non, j'adore le tartare. Je vous l'ai dit ! Je laisse mes instincts prendre le dessus pendant les vacances. Et la viande crue, mes instincts adorent ça ! Avec du lait cru c'est encore mieux !  
—Du lait cru ! s'horrifia Harry.  
—Oui, du lait entier si tu préfères.  
—C'est tout à fait normal en France, mais les anglais ont le cœur fragile en question de nourriture, » ajouta Hermione.

Les jeunes gens partirent sur un sujet plus léger alors qu'Hécate ajoutait des haricots verts à son plat. Ils s'entraidèrent tous pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Puis vint la question essentielle de quoi faire l'après-midi. Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour une escapade à Londres. Ils arrivèrent au chaudron baveur par cheminée. Hécate et Drago commencèrent par une Bièraubeurre en amoureux, ils eurent raison car des Serpentards débarquèrent plus tard, si ils avaient été avec les autres, ils auraient eu des problèmes. Les verts et argent ne voulant pas déranger leur prince ils n'allèrent pas lui parler mais lui firent un signe de la main en passant. Le couple ne resta pas longtemps après et sortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils trouvèrent au milieu de la foule deux groupes face à face, ils reconnurent tout de suite les élèves de leurs maisons respectives. Ils se mirent au bout des deux files et attendirent pour savoir lequel des deux camps attaquerait le premier, en présence de leur chef, les Serpentards se dissipèrent vite. Hécate salua Dean et Lavande qui avait rejoins Ginny pour Dean et Ron pour Lavande, alors que Drago restait un peu à l'écart sous les regards noirs des deux Gryffondors arrivés dernièrement. Les couples se séparèrent tous, Drago et Hécate s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour s'embrasser ou se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils flânaient de boutique en boutique et passèrent une bonne après-midi, la première qu'ils passaient ensemble, cela leur faisait un peu bizarre car de passer une à deux heures par jours ensemble ils passaient à beaucoup plus d'un coup, mais ils en étaient heureux. Drago invita Hécate à dîner au chaudron baveur. Au square Grimmaurd, tout le monde était couché quand ils rentrèrent, tous sauf Harry qui les attendaient face à la cheminée. Hécate embrassa Drago, puis son frère et monta se coucher, elle avait sentit que son frère voulait parer au blond. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le canapé et le brun prit la parole :

« Demain, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'avoir ta chambre… avec ma sœur.  
—Harry…  
—Je me suis rendu compte qu'Hermione et Hécate avaient raison, tu as changé par rapport à tes jeunes années.  
—Par rapport à ça, je voulais…  
—On a tout les deux à s'excuser, mais il ne faut pas que ça change quelque chose à Poudlard.  
—Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.  
—Et vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry suspicieux.  
—Rien que tu ne désapprouves ! » répondit le Serpentard en riant.

Ils se turent pour entrer dans la chambre, si Hermione semblait dormir, Hécate attendait Drago, il se déshabilla vite pour ne garder que son boxer, il se glissa sous les draps et fut pris d'assaut par les bras et les lèvres d'une rousse avide de câlin. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement dans le noir avant de se caler l'un contre l'autre.

« Je préfère quand même mieux les boxers, fit Hécate.  
—Quand j'ai vu la réaction de ton frère hier je me suis dit que j'ai bien fait de dormir en caleçon la nuit passée.  
—Ca s'est bien passé ?  
—Demain on a une chambre à nous. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir la retrouver au pays des rêves.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'écris le prochain rapidement, j'ai plusieurs idée pour Noël assez intéressante je trouve. +

Red hair


	6. Noël temps de paix ?

Salut,  
Comme promis voilà le sixième chapitre de ma fanfiction « Plus tout seul ».  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Pour ceux qui auraient perdu le fil, suis un résumé des chapitres précédents.  
Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews.  
Red-hair 1990  
P.S. : Scène R dans ce chapitre, chassez votre petite sœur ou vos parents de la pièce…  
P.P.S. : Ce chapitre est dédié à mes amies de lycée (par ordre d'apparition dans la fic) Valentine, Mariam, Kathryn et Lucy.  
P.P.P.S. : Il y a des paroles en français dans ce chapitre, elles seront mises en gras, les paroles anglaises en normal. Les deux chansons sont d'AqME.

**Résumé des chapitres précédent :  
**Harry a 17 ans, il peut enfin quitter les Dursley, il est accueilli au square Grimmaurd et y découvre qu'il a une sœur jumelle, Hécate, qui vivait en France jusqu'à présent caché de tous. Il développe avec elle une complicité, après la mort de Sirius Harry s'était retrouvé seul.  
A Poudlard, Hécate est envoyée à Gryffondor, Hermione est nommée préfète-en-chef, Harry est nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison en plus d'être nommé préfet-en-chef. Il a jusqu'en janvier pour constituer une nouvelle équipe ravagée par la guerre.  
Hécate commence sa vie à Poudlard par un cours de potion qu'elle passa avec Drago Malefoy qui tombe sous le charme de cette fille de caractère. Il décide de lui écrire, ils établissent une correspondance et décident d'un rendez-vous. Leur première rencontre en tant que couple se fait tranquillement à la tour d'astronomie, car Hécate a emprunté la carte du maraudeur à son frère. Mais elle doit lui rendre, il débarque lors de leur deuxième rendez-vous et fait un scandale qui exclu Hécate de sa vie sociale actuelle.  
Le bal de Noël résout l'affaire, Drago et Hécate s'affichent, Hécate et Harry se réconcilient, ils décident de passer Noël ensemble, comme ils l'avaient prévu en août. Drago est aussi invité, il découvre le Square Grimmaurd.  
Durant les premiers jours Drago et les gryffondors font connaissances, ils se rendent compte que le serpentard a changé et instaurent une trêve. Le premier matin, Drago apprend par un malheureux hasard qu'Hécate s'est faite violer par son ex.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **Noël temps de paix ?

Hécate fut réveillée horriblement tôt pour elle, le soleil était levé mais était encore loin de son zénith, toutefois elle eu droit à un réveil tout en douceur, emplis de baisers, de tendresse et de caresses. Drago était réveillé depuis longtemps et il ne pouvait plus attendre sans bouger que sa belle se réveille. Il lui chuchota avant de partir pour s'habiller :

« Aujourd'hui on emménage dans notre chambre, comme les Weasley et ton frère… Les filles ont prévu une bataille de boules de neige… mais tu peux encore dormir. J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire hier : Tu es superbe au réveil ! »

Mais ne pouvant plus sommeiller sans le blond, elle décida de se lever. Elle ne pouvait rien avaler dans l'immédiat, elle s'habilla et alla retrouver les filles, levées depuis longtemps, dans le jardin, c'était la première fois qu'elles y venaient ayant à chaque fois d'autres choses à faire que d'y aller. Il tenait plus du jardinet que du jardin mais il était assez grand pour une bataille de boules de neiges, n'ayant, pour ainsi dire, aucune végétation plus haute que le genou et celle-ci étant très disparate. Elles jouèrent longtemps et rentrèrent se changer quand elles furent trempées jusqu'à la moelle. Elles recommencèrent l'après-midi alors que les garçons finissaient les déménagements, ils ne firent pas long feu le soir car tous étaient très fatigués de leur journée. Hécate monta dans sa nouvelle chambre, qui était à l'étage du dessous de la précédente mais gardait la même disposition, un peu plus aérée, que le coin qu'elle avait dans la chambre précédente. Elle mit rapidement sa plus jolie nuisette et s'étendit lascivement sur le lit en attendant Drago. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à monter et laissa tomber en entrant, sans même un regard à la chambre – il a passé la journée à l'aménagée :

« Je suis claqué ! Au dodo…  
—Tu es sûr ? » taquina Hécate.

Le jeune homme resta stoïque, mais voyant sa mine fatiguée Hécate compris que ce ne serait pas pour ce soir, elle lui fit un sourire et alla l'embrasser avant d'aller se coucher. Elle fut réveillée par des accords de guitare électrique

**J'ai toujours regardé au loin pour avancer** **Les Etoiles ne sont pas pour moi  
Assez loin pour que je ne les atteigne pas  
Aucun renoncement sans avoir donné  
Le meilleur même plus si il faut j'irai plus loin  
Pour les dépasser en chercher d'autres**

Hécate écrasa rageusement son réveil magique, Drago s'était assis violemment dans le lit réveillé par les riffs agressifs et inconnus. Il ne connaissait pas ce groupe car il était français, Hécate s'assit et encercla pensivement ses genoux de ses bras.

« Ca ne va pas ? questionna le blond.  
—J'avais oublié que c'était sur cette chanson qu'était mon réveil… C'est du groupe duquel je faisais partie en France, et où…  
—Ton ex chantait…  
—oui… moi j'étais à la basse… »

Elle reçut un baiser réconfortant sur la joue suivit de nombreux autres, Hécate s'apprêtait à aller plus loin quand Drago s'arrêta brusquement :

« Il a lancé son sort après votre dernière première fois ?  
—Oui… fit-elle assez honteusement. Pourquoi ?  
—Tu verras, fit-il le sourire au lèvres, ce soir, pour ton Noël, si tu es d'accord… »

Elle hocha la tête et tous deux s'habillèrent pour aller déjeuner, après le repas Drago disparut faire des courses, alors que les Gryffondors allaient de leur côté faire les commissions pour le dîner du réveillon. Ils passèrent l'après-midi en cuisine à préparer pâtés, dinde et autres pour le festin, les garçons allèrent décorer le sapin qu'ils avaient acheté le matin-même. Aucun n'entendit Drago rentrer et se précipiter dans la chambre qu'il occupait désormais avec Hécate, il y passa pas mal de temps. Sa compagne faillit entrer vers 19h mais il avait bloqué la porte, il lui passa sa robe pour le soir ainsi que différentes choses qu'il aimerait qu'elle mette, après approbation de la rousse il retourna à ses préparatifs, avant de se changer lui-même.

Les six jeunes dînèrent jusque tard, ils prirent soin d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour les hiboux, ils descendraient avec les cadeaux qu'ils avaient pour chacun le lendemain matin. Drago et Hécate montèrent les premiers, et la jeune fille eu du mal à reconnaître la chambre dans laquelle elle avait dormi la nuit précédente, il y avait des bougies et des pétales de roses rouges partout, les draps blanc du lit avaient été remplacés par des étoffes satinées noires et rouges. La rousse était subjuguée, une bouche dans son coup la ramena à la réalité, elle se laissa aller aux tendres suçotement de Drago ainsi qu'aux caresses qu'il faisait sur tout son corps, elle se laissa aller contre le mur derrière elle, alors que son futur amant descendait le long de son corps pour se glisser sous sa longue robe noire, il fit doucement glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes et caressa l'arrière des jambes de sa dulcinée en remontant pour déposer des milliers de petits baisers sur le bas-ventre et le haut des cuisses de sa bien-aimée resserrant au fur et à mesure les cercles qu'il faisait pour finir par de tendres et langoureux baisers sur l'antre déjà très humide du plaisir de la jeune fille. Il lui fit atteindre ainsi un premier orgasme.

Il se releva et l'embrassa, lui faisant partager son goût et commença à dégrafer sa robe qui tomba à terre, à présent elle était dans la nuisette qu'il lui avait choisie dans l'après-midi, noire et rouge, s'accordant parfaitement aux teintes de la pièce, il la porta jusqu'au lit et l'y allongea, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser sulfureusement tandis que Drago se déshabillai, aidé d'Hécate. La jeune fille écarta naturellement les jambes pour laisser passer son amant, ce dernier se perdait dans les profonds yeux de la rousse lui faisant partager tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle alors qu'il la pénétrait doucement. Hécate qui était habituée à la violence découvrit la douceur, elle ne ressentit pas beaucoup de mal car il fut remplacé bien vite par un ardent plaisir. Hécate se laissait aller aux vagues qui allaient en elle, accompagnant Drago dans ses va et viens. Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux et s'embrassaient régulièrement. Hécate finit par se cambrer et fermer les yeux. Drago la suivit peu de temps après.

La jolie nuisette d'Hécate était devenue un carcan, elle la collait à cause de la sueur qui la recouvrait, elle l'enleva. Drago se mit à la contempler, elle était divine. Il caressa sa peau nue, totalement offerte à lui pour la première fois, il apprit par cœur les lignes et les courbes de la jeune femme. Reposée par les douces caresses de Drago, Hécate l'embrassa et le ramena sur elle. Ils étaient plus à l'aise après cette première fois, il y en eut pas moins de quatre ce soir là…

Toutefois ils trouvèrent le temps dormir, enlacés plus près l'un de l'autre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, savourant ce plaisir de se sentir protégés et aimés. Le soleil froid de l'hiver les fit s'extirper de la chaleur de leur lit pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller. Ils étaient rayonnant quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, les bras chargés de cadeaux pour les autre habitants de la maison qu'ils déposèrent au pied du sapin déjà bien chargé puis allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner, ils commencèrent à le préparer car ils étaient les premiers levés. Ron, toujours plus matinal le jour de Noël, et Ginny les rejoignirent dans la cuisine. Harry et Hermione, gais comme des pinçons, firent leur entrée en dernier, quand ils eurent fini ils allèrent ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

Harry avait reçu un strangulot de la part de Hagrid, Neville lui avait envoyé un livre sur la botanique aquatique, Luna un objet étrange clignotant et fumant qui était allé sur la cheminée en espérant qu'un arrivant le ferait tomber et qu'il se casserait, Mrs Weasley lui avait tricoté un pull rouge orné d'un H, il avait déjà reçu son cadeau d'Hermione, Ron lui avait offert tous les doubles de sa collection de carte ainsi qu'un nouveau jeu d'échec, et de sa sœur un livre moldu sur la survie en couple, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait envoyé beaucoup de photos de ses parents et pas mal de sucreries. Hécate avait ouvert les nombreux cadeaux de Drago en rougissant un peu quand elle découvrait de la lingerie, elle avait reçu un pull vert orné d'un H de Mrs Weasley, des sucreries françaises de ses amis de France et un porte-bonheur de sa marraine. Drago reçut une dague de ses « amis » de serpentard, une médaille où s'entrelaçaient le nom d'Hécate et le sien de la jeune femme et une mystérieuse lettre qu'il ne souhaita pas ouvrir. Hermione avait reçu de l'argent et des chaussettes de ses parents, des sucreries de la part de Ron, un collier de Ginny, des boucles d'oreilles d'Hécate, Harry lui avait également déjà offert son cadeau. Ils se remerciaient mutuellement quand les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert annonçant la venue de quelqu'un, une tête prit forme dans l'âtre et demanda d'une voix peu assurée mais dans un anglais parfait :

« Hécate ? C'est ici chez toi ?  
**Oui Flo**, répondit la rousse**, tu es avec tout le monde ?**  
**Oui, mais depuis la cheminée ce n'est pas facile…**  
Peuvent-ils venir ? » demanda-t-elle à son frère, il acquiesça.

Hécate se releva pour laisser de la place à l'atterrissage de ses amis. Après quelques minutes la dite Flo arriva, plus petite que la rousse, aux très longs cheveux blonds aux yeux bleus, et pleine de grâce malgré un visage assez froid, habillée en rouge et blanc elle ressemblait un peu à la mère Noël avec sa jupe rouge à volant et sa veste à boutons dorés. Suivit une brune de la même taille aux tâches de rousseur adorable, avec un pull rose et un pantalon en velours vert, à sa suite venait une autre blonde aux cheveux très longs, et plutôt grande mais semblant plus timide suivie d'une jeune fille, plutôt petite qui avait des yeux rieurs. Venait après un grand garçon battit manière armoire à glace, aux cheveux bruns longs et gras, suivi d'un autre très grand aux cheveux longs également mais plus propre et blonds, enfin, un beau garçon brun, aux cheveux ni long ni court, avec une carrure imposante sans être trop baraquée. Au fur et à mesure des arrivées chacun venait faire la bise à la rousse et Hécate présenta chacun, Flo, Leila, Lydie, Nana, John, Gaétan et Sam. Ce dernier avait hésité à faire la bise à la jeune fille, il paressait se sentir mal à l'aise, seul Drago, qui se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus baguette armée, savait la raison de cette gène. Harry fronçait les sourcils en cherchant où il avait entendu le nom de Sam, puis s'écria :

« Mais bien sûr ! Sam !!! Ce n'est pas ton ex-petit ami Hécate ?  
**Qu'a t'il dit ?** interrogea le concerné en français.  
**Rien**, répondit Hécate. **Je vous présente mon frère, Harry, Hermione sa petite-amie, Ron son meilleur ami, Ginny la petite sœur de Ron et Drago… mon petit-ami**. »

Les jeunes français se ruèrent sur Harry pour lui serrer la main, sauf Sam qui fusilla Drago du regard, ce-dernier lui rendant bien. Les jeunes filles vinrent faire la bise à Drago, qui hésitait entre rougir en bon anglais, ou bomber le torse en bon Malefoy, il décida de rester impassible face à ces marques amicales de « bonjour » et de déverser sa fierté en embrassant Hécate fougueusement s'attirant, un regard noir de la part d'un français et le regard noir teinté de blanc d'un anglais pas encore tout à fait conciliant. L'après-midi se poursuivit, les français galéraient avec leur anglais, mise à part Flo et Lydie dont les parents étaient anglais. Sam était un peu reclus. L'après-midi ce finit par un concert de l'ancien groupe d'Hécate. Ils métamorphosèrent un balai pour faire une guitare dont le son était comme un craquement de paille, des casseroles furent métamorphosées en batterie dont le son était très métallique, enfin Hécate alla chercher sa basse, une fourchette fit office de micro. Quand ils furent prêts ils entamèrent une chanson puis une autre enfin le mini-concert se fini sur une chanson que Sam chantait quasiment en face d'Hécate qui ne put pas maintenir des larmes :

**Mes yeux n'étaient que pour elle  
je l'ai toujours vue sans la voir  
j'avais fini par trop la contempler  
comme une ampoule allumée  
absorbe par son rayonnement  
elle disparut dans un éclair  
foudroyée par son absence  
je suis aveuglé **

La lumière d'un ange  
a réchauffé mon cœur jusqu'a ce qu'il s'enflamme  
cette lueur étrange  
a même fini par consumer mon âme

chaque jour dans les ténèbres  
a essayer de retrouver la vue  
a faire des efforts mais ça brûle encore  
des larmes pour éteindre un feu  
j'ai choisi d'ouvrir les yeux  
de t'oublier car plus jamais  
je ne pleurerai ton visage  
je ne pleurerai plus jamais

La lumière d'un ange  
a réchauffé mon cœur jusqu'a ce qu'il s'enflamme  
cette lueur étrange  
a même fini par consumer mon âme

reste loin de moi

trop longtemps  
perdu dans les méandres du mal  
a affronter mes démons  
je ne veux plus te voir  
ça y est tu meurs enfin  
comme une photo qui s'efface jour après jour  
je sens le mal s'estomper  
je deviens plus fort

La lumière d'un ange  
a réchauffé mon cœur jusqu'a ce qu'il s'enflamme  
cette lueur étrange  
a même fini par consumer mon âme  
La lumière d'un ange  
a réchauffé mon cœur jusqu'a ce qu'il s'enflamme  
cette lueur étrange  
a même fini par consumer mon âme

reste loin de moi

Hécate ne connaissait pas la chanson aussi dut-elle improviser, tâche rendue plus difficile par les larmes qui coulaient, le thème de leur rupture était trop évident, sauf que Sam se donnait le beau rôle, encore une fois. Seul Hermione, dans le public anglais avait pu comprendre le texte de la chanson, comprenant le français, les autres vinrent féliciter les musiciens. Hécate eu droit à un câlin général de la part de ses amies française, qui se séparèrent pour laisser passer Drago. Les français ne s'éternisèrent pas plus et repartir par la cheminée. Sam prit Hécate à part pour lui parler, sous le regard lançant le sort de la mort de Drago, elle reçu un CD et un baiser sur la joue, il disparu par la cheminée laissant l'âtre redevenir normale. Après un léger dîner chacun alla passer la soirée dans sa chambre.

Hécate revenait dans la chambre après être allée prendre une douche, elle trouva Drago absorbé par la lecture d'une lettre. En entrant elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Drago leva la tête :

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je te mente… Je dirai même que je te dois la vérité, j'ai déjà trop attendu. J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère ce matin, elle m'ordonne de rentrer au château pour les fêtes du nouvel an. Elle exige que je l'aide à la préparation du bal du 31 décembre où tout les sorciers de sang purs seront conviés et elle veux que je choisisse une épouse pendant cette soirée.  
J'ai compris, coupa sèchement Hécate, c'est fini…  
Pas si tu…il soupira, pas si tu acceptes …de … de me partager.  
Jamais ! éclata Hécate.  
Alors oui, c'est fini… avoua Drago doucement.  
Non ! Je ne veux pas… sanglota Hécate.  
Moi non plus Hécate ! Cette décision t'appartiens, tu peux changer d'avis ! fit-il en l'enlaçant.  
Je ne peux pas non plus, fit-elle sans réellement le repousser. »

Après avoir échangé un long regard amoureux ils se séparèrent et s'assirent chacun d'un côté du lit. Réfléchissant à une solution mais ils n'en trouvèrent pas.

« Je partirai demain matin, dit soudain Drago, et j'expliquerai à ton …  
Non je le ferrai, répondit doucement. Ca vaut mieux.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, je suis désolée pour les délais mais la rentrée m'a coupée du monde du net :-$ mais je vais m'y remettre, je commence par poster ce chapitre finit depuis longtemps !

Je vous souhaite à tous une année pleine de réussite, d'inspiration, et de bonheur.

Red hair


End file.
